un nuevo integrante
by tigre de plata
Summary: el equipo se encuentra con un chico misterioso el cual solo habla con cierto super chico de ojos azules ¿cuantos secretos guarda este chico? ¿que guarda en su bolso? y ¿cuantos son los que lo buscan?
1. chico misterioso

**Monte justicia: agosto 23: 7:30pm**

Todo el equipo se encontraba aburrido ya que no habían tenido una misión de una semana, Superboy, Aqualad y Robin estaban viendo la televisión, Artemisa, Zatanna y Megan estaban hablando muy entretenidas en la cocina y ni rastros de Kid flash desde hace un buen rato hasta que de un segundo para el otro todos llevaban puesto maquillaje, todos ya sabían de quien se trataba una broma como esa - ¡!KID FLASH!¡- gritaron todos al unísono al ver al ya nombrado con una enorme sonrisa y riéndose a carcajadas – aranteo michea trocus- dijo Zatanna haciendo a todos se les fuera el maquillaje se desapareciera y reaparecieran en el rostro del peli-rojo, todos empezaron a reírse de que ahora su amigo traía el maquillaje hasta que llego Batman lógicamente para darles una misión – por fin algo de diversión- dijo Kid flash – chicos, la liga de las sombras esta transportando un contenedor que según averiguo flecha roja, contiene un objeto con el cual van a probar el veneno cobra..- dijo Batman mientras mostraba una imágenes con la localización del contenedor – ahora la están transportando por tierra en el desierto de México, tendrán que traer el contenedor y su contenido- finalizo el caballero de la noche antes de retirarse

**Desierto de México 8:00 PM**

- ¿están todos en posicione?- pregunto aqualad a través de la telepatía de Kegan – estoy en posición y veo que están subiendo el contenedor a una camioneta- dijo Robin detrás de unas dunas – Kid flash listo para la acción- respondió en tercera persona junto a Robin – en posición y lista para disparar- dijo Artemisa desde un risco a unos metros

- ya estamos listos- dijo Superboy junto a megan, todos ya estaban listos para hacer la emboscada viendo como la camioneta se movía junto a profesor ojo y Cheshire, Artemisa lanzo una de sus flechas a una de las ruedas haciendo que esta explotara.

Kid flash corrió en círculos alrededor de la camioneta para formar un formado pero Cheshire lanzo unas boleadoras las cuales atraparon al peli-rojo haciendo desaparecer el tornado pero Superboy salto desde atrás promocionándole un golpe provocando que esta cayera – Robin ahora- dijo este, mientras Robin salio de su escondite y lanzo una bombas al profesor ojo pero este las destruyo con su láser – ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes? – pregunto este – no, pero yo te diría que te movieras de hay- dijo Robin con tono divertido, ojo miro hacia atrás antes de que Zatanna le lanzara una enorme roca noqueándolo y le rompiera el ojo.

Mientras tanto Cheshire intentaba escapar con el contenedor pero aqualad la intento atacar con sus latidos de agua y antes de que los demás pudieran atacar lanzo una bomba de humo y se marcho – muy bien veamos que es lo que tanto protegían- dijo Robin mientras jaqueaba el candado electrónico del contenedor pero cuando se abrió todos se quedaron sorprendidos por que dentro de la caja no se encontraba un arma sino un chico: de aparentemente 15 años, pelo corto y castaño, usaba una chaqueta azul, camiseta roja, un pantalón azul y un bolso de viaje - ¿Qué hacemos con el?- pregunto Superboy – seguir las ordenes, llevarlo a la base- dijo aqualad

**Monte justicia: agosto 24: 10:30AM**

Todo el equipo se había quedado en la base ya que tenían mucha curiosidad de quien era ese joven que encontraron la noche anterior – voy a ir a ver si ya despertó- dijo aqualad dirigiéndose a la habitación en la que descansaba el chico- espera, toma debe tener hambre después de dormir tanto tiempo- dijo megan entregándole una bandeja con frutas, aqualad camino hasta la habitación pero cuando abrió la puerta el chico no estaba

-el chico escapo- grito y todos empezaron a buscarlo: Artemisa cuidaba los tele transportadores, Kid flash lo buscaba por las afueras de la base, aqualad por la playa y los demás dentro de la base hasta que lo encontraron en la sala de entrenamiento buscando una salida – yo lo atrapo- dijo Kid flash a toda velocidad, el chico al ver al peli-rojo correr hacia el metió una mano en su bolsa y tomo algo que empezó a brillar de color morado, de repente el joven de pelos castaños corrió mas rápido que Kid flash asombrando a todos pero Superboy se puso en el camino provocando que el joven cayera al suelo, el chico parecía asustado y metió su mano otra ves en la bolsa pero antes de hacer lo mismo de antes – imvilus matilos- dijo Zatanna haciendo que el peli-castaño quedara paralizado, megan se le acerco y le dijo – no tienes de que temer somos amigos- mostrando su mejor sonrisa, el chico se relajo y zatanna le detuvo el hechizo

- ¿ puedes decirnos quien eres?- pregunto Artemisa con un tono suave, el chico no hablo – déjenme a mi- dijo la pero cuando intento leer su mente no vio nada, nada en absoluto – no, no hay nada- dijo la peli-roja sorprendiendo a todos.

Después de un rato de preguntas sin respuestas decidieron decirle a Batman pero el estaba en una misión así que lo tienen que cuidar hasta entonces – que tal si lo llamamos

Misterio- dijo Kid flash – y que tal X?- dijo Robin pero cuando le iban a preguntar el peli-castaño había desaparecido – Conner ve a hablar con el ya que esta asustado – dijo Megan, el susodicho obedeció y se fue a buscar al chico, después de unos minutos lo encontró sentado en la playa viendo el mar – no soy el mejor para estas cosas pero ¿Por qué no quieres hablar?- pregunto el oji-azul pero sin respuesta y nada mas suspiro –solo te queremos ayudar pero sino nos dices nada a nadie- dijo conner antes caminar Asia adentro – Gabriel- dijo el otro asombrando al oji-azul -¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto este- mi nombre es Gabriel- dijo el peli-castaño – bien ¿por que no nos quieres hablar?- pregunto Superboy sentándose al lado de Gabriel – por que tengo miedo, esos hombres que me atraparon antes.. me.. me torturaron- dijo entre cortado mientras unas lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos al solo recordar lo que le hicieron, conner se sorprendió un poco al ver la reacción del peli-castaño así que le dijo- no llores ahora estas a salvo- mientras le ofrecía un pañuelo ( que traía en un bolsillo)- gracias- dijo el oji-castaño mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas. Mientras dentro de la base – que tal misteri-X?- pregunto Kid flash a Robin pero cuando este iba a responder – su nombre es Gabriel- dijo Superboy entrando a la sala con el ya mencionado -¿hablo?- pregunto Artemisa desde la cocina

-hola Gabriel bienvenido al equipo- dijo megan pero Gabriel se escondió detrás de Superboy – parase que súper ahora tiene un "amiguito"- dijo el peli-rojo – cállate el solo esta asustado, bueno te presentare al equipo ellos son: megan también conocida como , Robin, aqualad, zatanna y el idiota de aquí es Kid flash- dijo el oji-azul señalando a cada uno, Gabriel solo hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo

- y bien Gabriel dinos que fue eso de correr tan rápido y ese brillo- dijo Robin señalando el bolso pero el otro solo negó con la cabeza, se acerco a la oreja de Superboy y susurro – me iré a la habitación me siento algo incomodo-dijo antes de irse - ¿Qué le sucede ahora?-pregunto Kid flash


	2. miedo y poder

-solo se siente algo incomodo- dijo Superboy mientras caminaba a la cocina – ¿que mas averiguaste?- pregunto aqualad – solo que esta asustado, la liga de las sombras lo torturo pero no me dijo por que- respondió el oji-azul sacando dos refrescos del refrigerador – ¿Kid flash le puedes llevar esto a Gabriel? Esta en su habitación- pregunto este, el peli-rojo tomo la lata de refresco y corrió a la habitación, cuando paso por la sala de entrenamiento vio a este enfrente a una bolsa de boxeo, Kid flash se escondió para ver que hacia, Gabriel hizo lo mismo de antes pero esta ves el brillo era negro, el peli-castaño se inclino antes de darle un cabezazo a la bolsa con tal fuerza que la mando a volar contra la pared – Wow ¿como hiciste eso?- dijo el peli-rojo desde la puerta, Gabriel lo miro poniendo una expresión de susto antes de meter su mano para guardar el objeto y salir corriendo (a velocidad normal) Kid flash corrió buscarlo y lo acorralo enfrente de su habitación – no te asustes solo te quería dar esto- dijo este entregándole el refresco el cual acepto antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar con seguro mientras el otro fue a contarles lo que acababa de ver a los demás.

-nos vemos zatanna y yo iremos de compras- dijo Artemisa antes de irse por el tele transportador junto a la maga -chicos no me van a creer pero Gabriel rompió la bolsa de boxeo de súper de un cabezazo- dijo este al llegar a la sala – ¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto Robin desde el sofá – el estaba en la sala de entrenamiento saco algo que empezó a brillar de color negro y de un cabezazo mando a volar la bolsa de boxeo a la pared- dijo Kid flash - me pregunto que será la que lleva en ese bolso y que es lo que emite esas luces, Superboy podrías..?- dijo aqualad y el otro comprendió lo que quiso decir así que se dirigió a la habitación del peli-castaño,- soy conner, ¿me abres?- dijo este al llegar a la puerta, Gabriel lo dejo pasar y se sentaron en la cama – Gabriel ¿tu rompiste la bolsa de boxeo?- pregunto el oji-azul –fue solo un accidente no fue mi intención- dijo el otro – no hay problema solo que me sorprende por que esa bolsa estaba hecha con metal y tu solo le diste un cabezazo mandándola a volar ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Superboy intentaba poner una expresión amable para que su amigo respondiera

- ¿si te lo digo sélo dirás a los demás?- pregunto Gabriel con una triste –no se lo diré a nadie si tu no quieres- respondió el oji-azul, el peli-castaño tomo su bolso y saco una caja transparente con unos dijes (1) en formas de cabezas de distintos animales – esto es lo que me permite hacer todo eso, cada dije tiene el poder del animal que representan: use el carnero con su dura cornamenta(2) y también a la liebre con su velocidad- explico este mostrando los dos dijes - ¿tu los hiciste?- pregunto el peli-negro el otro solo afirmo con la cabeza – y también por eso me secuestraron, no se como los hago pero esos hombres me llevaron al ver esos poderes- dijo Gabriel pero cuando Superboy iba a contestar en su mente se escucho la voz de la – Superboy tenemos una misión ya estamos camino a la nave- dijo esta – disculpa pero tengo que irme..- empezó a decir el oji-azul pero el otro lo interrumpió – voy con ustedes, si tanto quieren saber de mis poderes se los mostrare- dijo Gabriel saliendo de la habitación con su bolso (en el que ya guardo la caja con los dijes)

**ARGENTINA:5:30 PM**

El equipo ya estaba aterrizando la nave sobre un edificio y nadie hacia notado la presencia de Gabriel -¿Cuál es la misión?- pregunto Superboy – el culto cobra esta transportando gran cantidad del veneno para la liga de las sombras y tenemos que detenerlos- respondió Artemisa (ella y zatanna volvieron cuando se enteraron de la misión) – muy bien así tendré mi venganza- dijo Gabriel sorprendiendo a todos menos al oji-azul – con que por fin hablas creí que te habían comido la lengua los ratones- dijo Kid flash en tono de broma – el ultimo en llegar es un huevo podrido- dijo el peli-castaño saltando del edificio aterrando a todos (ya que el edificio era de 10 pisos de altura) pero cuando iban a intentar salvarlo se vio un brillo rosa en su mano y este empezó a volar como si tuviera alas – tiene mas velocidad que yo, tiene tanta fuerza como súper y ¿ahora vuela?¿que sigue que escupa acido?- dijo el peli-rojo antes de correr para alcanzar a su amigo. Cuando todos llegaron a donde se encontraba los hombres del culto cobra se quedaron asombrados al ver a casi todos tirados en el suelo y los que todavía seguían de pie peleaban contra Gabriel el cual tenia una luz azul en la mano – creí que si su nombre era culto cobra sabrían enfrentar a una cobra-dijo este con una sonrisa mientras noqueaba al ultimo hombre – ¿pero que acaba de pasar aquí?- pregunto aqualad con seriedad mientras veía al peli-castaño guardar la luz – nada solo me desquite un poco y no están muertos solo estas inconscientes por el dolor- explico acercándose a sus compañeros- muy bien ya vasta de misterios ya dinos ¿como haces todo eso?¿por que te querían los de la liga de las sombras? ¿Y que son tantas luces?- dijo Artemisa acorralando a Gabriel contra una pared mientras este parecía asustado – Artemisa ya déjalo lo estas asustando- dijo Superboy mientras apartaba a la rubia - ¿dejarlo? ¿Como sabes que el no es un espía para vencernos desde adentro y que todo esto estaba planeado?- grito Artemisa al oji-azul mientras Gabriel se alejaba un poco asustado – Gabriel espera- dijo Robin mientras iba tras este que entro a un edificio pero cuando lo alcanzo Gabriel metió su mano en el bolsa saco una luz roja, volteo con los ojos cerrados y lanzo un grito muy agudo casi como un chillido que dejo a Robin inconciente, cuando Gabriel abrí los ojos se asusto al ver a quien había noqueado así que corrió desapareciendo en las sombras del pasillo mientras el resto del equipo entraba por haber escuchado ese chillido.

**MONTE JUSTICIA: 7:45 PM**

-Gabriel, Gabriel ¿donde estas?- gritaba Superboy en la playa afuera del monte, cuando miro el mar pudo ver que había algo grande dentro así que se quito la camisa y se lanzo al agua donde pudo ver al peli-castaño sentado sobre una roca con los ojos cerrados y un brillo verde en su mano, lo sujeto por los hombros y Gabriel se sorprendió al ver esos ojos azules enfrente de el así que decidió salir del agua, ya es la orilla de la playa Superboy le entrego una toalla para que se secara – lamento lo ocurrido con Robin es solo que… al ver la desconfianza de Artemisa me asuste intente esconderme, al sentir una mano en mi hombro me espante y ataque, fue solo un accidente no quise lastimarlo- dijo Gabriel mientras se tapaba con la toalla – Artemisa siempre es así de desconfiada y por Robin esta bien acaba de despertar hace unos minutos-dijo el peli-negro sentándose al lado del peli-castaño – mejor me voy antes de lastimar a alguien- dijo este mientras buscaba en su bolso pero una mano lo detuvo y cuando vio era la mano de Superboy

-no es necesario, fue solo un accidente ellos entenderán, mejor entremos ya esta haciendo frío y Meg esta cocinando sin ayuda- dijo este mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar, mientras Gabriel estaba sonrojado pero por la oscuridad no se notaba y cuando reacciono siguió a Superboy a la base


	3. desconfianza

**Monte justicia: agosto 25** **:13:30am**

-Superboy v03 - - v06- dijo la computadora mientras ellos aparecían (ya que tenían que ir a escuela) cuando entraron pudieron ver a aqualad buscando algo

-hola aqualad ¿Qué estas buscando?- dijo megan tomando su forma marciana – estoy buscando a Gabriel, lobo y esfera, fui a buscar a Gabriel para un entrenamiento pero no estaba así que lo busque pero no hay rastros de ninguno de los tres- dijo aqualad acercándose a sus compañeros – amigo ven aquí- dijo Superboy mientras silbaba pero lobo no apareció, lo único que escucharon fue un aullido de afuera así que los tres fueron a ver, cuando salieron vieron al peli-castaño saltando de rama en rama de árbol mientras lobo lo perseguía y la esfera lo intentaba acorralar – Wow eso.. nunca lo habían hecho con nadie- dijo el oji-azul hasta que Gabriel callo al suelo y lobo se le abalanzo enzima – ¡!lobo no¡- dijo este antes de ir a ayudar a su amigo pero cuando se acerco se sorprendió ya que el animal no lo estaba atacando, lo estaba lamiendo – bien ya me atrapaste jaja lobo ya vasta me haces cosquillas- dijo Gabriel mientras se levantaba del suelo. Los otros tres estaban asombrados ya que la esfera y el animal solo jugaban así con Superboy – me hubieras dicho que tenias un lobo es muy simpático y la esfera es muy amable hasta me llevo de paseo alrededor del monte ¿Por qué esas caras?- dijo el peli-castaño mientras se acercaba a los demás – por que lobo y la esfera nunca se comportan así sin conner- dijo megan – puedes hablar con los animales- dedujo aqualad

- algo así mis poderes se basan en animales puedo: tener sus habilidades como volar, respirar bajo el agua y demás, también puedo conectarme con ellos y ahora estoy oliendo a Kid flash con Robin – dijo antes de ir adentro – ¿conner tu lo sabias?- pregunto la marciana – solo la parte de las habilidades de animales, la de conectarse me acabo de enterar- dijo el oji-azul mientras se dirigía adentro junto a los demás

(incluyendo a lobo y esfera).

**3:25 PM**

Ya después de unas horas todos estaban sentados en la mesa (solo para interrogar a Gabriel, esa fue idea de Artemisa) – muy bien Gabriel dinos ¿de donde eres?- pregunto aqualad – de la selva del amazonas- respondió - ¿Por qué no intentas volver?- pregunto Robin – por que mis padres me abandonaron cuando tenia 7 así que estoy solo y por eso me atraparon tan fácil los de la liga de las sombras- respondió –como que te abandonaron? Digo los padres tendrían que amar a sus hijos aun si estos tienen poderes- dijo Kid flash – si pero mis padres creían en los demonios y dioses, a mi no me vieron como un dios mas me vieron como…como un demonio- dijo Gabriel mientras sentía un dolor en el pecho. En ese momento la computadora anuncio la entrada de Batman, Gabriel del susto tomo un dije de la bolsa que empezó a brillar de color gris y este se volvió completamente invisible – hola muchachos ¿Qué había en el contenedor que les encargue?- pregunto este mientras se acercaba a la mesa, nadie quiso hablar ya que no sabían como tomaría el caballero de la noche que un chico al que no conocían se quedara con ellos

**Telepatía de megan**

-chicos debemos contarle sobre Gabriel – dijo aqualad – y que le diremos? Mira bat el contenido era un joven de nuestra edad del que no sabemos nada y que tiene poderes, ya que tu no estabas lo unimos al equipo ¿Qué les pacerse?- dijo Robin – Robin tiene razón si le decimos, Gabriel puede asustarse mas y escapara haciéndolo blanco fácil para la liga de las sombras- dijo Superboy –chicos no quiero causar problemas así que mejor me muestro- dijo Gabriel que aparecer también se conecto

**Fin de la telepatía**

**-**¿y bien? ¿Que había en el contenedor?- dijo Batman al ver que no había respuestas

- yo estaba en el contenedor- dijo Gabriel haciéndose visible -¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el mayor con mucha seriedad – pues bueno..el es Gabriel el estaba dentro del contenedor y como el no tiene familia lo dejamos que se quede un tiempo ya que también tiene poderes – dijo Kid flash –disculpe si soy una molestia, si usted quiere me iré- dijo el peli-castaño levantándose de su asiento – espera, quiero hablar contigo en privado- dijo Batman antes de guiarlo a otro lugar dejando al resto del equipo solo – espero que se quede, es muy bueno en combate eso hay que admitirlo- dijo Kid flash – iré a ver que están hablando- dijo Superboy antes de ir en la dirección en la que se fueron el mayor y su amigo. Cuando llego cerca de donde se encontraba Gabriel y Batman escucho - ¿Por qué te capturo la liga de las sombras?- dijo Batman

- mm... no lo se- dijo Gabriel que por su tono de vos se notaba que estaba nervioso

-¿Cuáles son tus poderes?- - son los mismos que lo de los animales: volar, excavar, corre muy rápido- el tono de vos del peli-castaño se escuchaba cada vez mas nervioso

-te dejare quedarte pero te estaré vigilando- dijo el caballero de la noche antes de irse dejando a un muy nervioso Gabriel – no te preocupes el siempre es así de frió, ni si quiera tornado rojo le vio alguna emoción- dijo Superboy acercándose al chico,

ya de regreso a la sala el equipo terminaba de explícale a Batman lo que paso mientras el no estaba – muy bien iré a la atalaya para ver que mas averiguo de este joven- dijo mayor retirándose, después de unos minutos Gabriel fue a su habitación tomo su bolso y de el saco un dije en forma de cisne y se lo coloco en un collar – bien si me quedare mejor será buscar mi cosas- dijo para si mismo antes de salir afuera y que el dije empezara a brillar de color rosa para después salir volando

para aclarar estos son los dijes que tiene Gabriel y su brillo correspondiente  
serpiente = azul

cisne = rosa

murciélago = rojo  
carnero = negro

tortuga marina = verde

camaleón = gris

liebre = violeta  
tigre = blanco

lobo = dorado


	4. extrañas sensaciones

**Narración de conner (Superboy)**

"desde que el llego no se por que me siento raro ¿estaré enfermo o tal vez… no, debo estar enfermo o algo parecido" pensé mientras salía a la playa pero que?, Gabriel se esta alejando volando "¿a donde ira?, mejor lo.. no, ¿por que me preocupo tanto por el?" – aagh por que me siento así- dije mientras entraba a la base – conner ¿sabes donde esta Gabriel?- me pregunto Meg – no y no me interesa- dije con un poco de enojo al no saber por que me siento así, Meg se me quedo mirando con una cara de asombro – ¿estas bien?, estos días te estuviste preocupando por el y ahora no te interesa ¿sucede algo?-esa misma pregunta me hago – no, solo necesito estar solo- respondí caminando a mi habitación para despejar mi mente (eso y para que Megan no se la lea). Ya en mi habitación no puedo dejar de pensar en Gabriel " que rayos? ¿por que no puedo quitarlo de mi mente?" – ¿conner?¿puedo pasar?- se escucho la vos de Gabriel – déjame solo- respondí – solo te quiero decirte algo en privado- dijo pero cada ves me sentía mas raro así que grite- ¡!DEJAME SOLO, DESDE QUE LLEGASTE NO ME SIENTO BIEN!- no se escucho respuesta pero sabia que seguía hay –esta bien… si tanto te molesto me iré- no podía creer lo que dije y lo que aun menos creía era lo que me respondió, así que me levante y corrí a la puerta pero cuando la abrí ya no estaba, solo había una caja pequeña en el suelo, la abrí y vi que era un dije pero no como los de Gabriel, este tenia la forma del escudo de superman hecho de cristal violeta y abajo una nota:

**Espero que te guste este dije te dará todos**

**los poderes de superman y mas cada ves que lo lleves puesto firma Gabriel**

"no puedo ser tan idiota el solamente me quería decir algo y yo le grite mejor lo voy a buscar" pensé mientras me colocaba el dije en un collar (que también estaba en la caja)

Antes de corre para buscarlo, llegue a la sala estaba todo el equipo pero el no – chicos Gabriel se fue ayúdenme a buscarlo- dije – ¿Qué? ¿por que se fue?- pregunto aqualad

por que… (suspiro) le grite que me dejara solo- dije arrepintiéndome de mis palabras

muy bien después das las explicaciones ahora, Kid flash y artemisa búsquenlo aquí, , zatanna y Superboy búsquenlo en los alrededores ya que también puede volar, yo lo buscare en el agua- dijo mientras fui a buscar a esfera.

Ya había pasado media hora pero nada : megan lo buscaba con la bio-nave, zatanna con sus poderes y yo en la esfera pero aun no hay rastros de el - tu mirada celestial me hace temblar, tu pelo negro me hace soñar, con tu mirada me haces temblar..- "esa vos era.. era la de Gabriel" mire hacia la derecha y veo una pequeña isla en la que se veía una persona sentada en un risco, cuando llego lo veo sentado cantando en el borde del risco – Gabriel..- fue lo único que logra articular "que le digo ahora" – ¿Qué quieres Superboy?- me pregunto fría mente – venia a disculparme, solo que no me eh sentido bien..- pero fui interrumpido- desde que llegue ya lo dijiste, bah mas bien lo gritaste- dijo haciéndome sentir un dolor en el pecho y culpa - ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar en privado?- "espero que se alegre con una conversación" me siento a su lado y veo que unas lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas – de nada, ya para que?-dijo casi parecía no tener alma con esa expresión que tiene - dime quiero saberlo- respondí – yo…tan bien me eh sentido raro estos días, pero yo se lo que me pasa me dijo con la mirada baja

¿sabes que es? Yo no tengo ni la mas minima idea siempre siento algo dentro de mi golpeando cada vez mas fuerte cuando te acercas- dije con la esperanza de descubrir que es lo que me pasa – si lose pero… no se puede detener así sin mas y me creería un loco si te dijera que es en verdad- -no, por favor dime- dije cada ve mas nervioso, cada ves me movía mas cerca de el y sentí ese golpe de nuevo en mi pecho pero mas rápido

- esto lo explicara mejor- dijo mientras me miraba y de un momento a otro siento sus labios en los míos, el golpe de mi pecho era mas rápido parecía que iba a explotar, mis mejillas me ardían, cuando se separo parecía apenado – me..me gustas, pero se que te gusta megan y…- lo interrumpí –megan me parece linda pero.. ese beso se sintió.. bien y creo que también me gustas- dije casi automáticamente – será mejor que vuelva al monte justicia deben estar muy preocupados- dijo antes de empezar a caminar pero lo sujete del brazo y lo empuje hacia mi para posar otra ves mis labios en los suyos mientras el me miraba con una expresión de asombro

**Fin de la narración de Superboy**


	5. bestia interna

**MONTE JUSTICIA: AGOSTO 26: 3:02PM**

Todo el equipo estaba en la playa disfrutando del dia soleado: Artemisa y zatanna se bronceaba, la estaba cocinando unas hamburguesas con Robin, y el resto estaba en el agua – Kid flash mira esto- dijo Gabriel mientras su dije de tortuga brillaba de color verde (por que ya empezó a usar collar para eso) el peli-castaño empezó a nadar a gran velocidad hasta que freno de repente ocasionando una ola que lanzo al peli-rojo a la arena – jajaj Wally creo que tienes un poco de arena en la mejilla- dijo Robin viendo la cara del otro llena de arena – ahora es mi turno- dijo Superboy dando un enorme salto haciendo que cuando se zambullera una enorme ola derribara a Gabriel pero no subió a la superficie – yo lo busco- dijo aqualad pero cuando bajo no vio nada pero derepente su traje de baño se bajo, se lo subió y cuando vio atrás de el vio al peli-castaño con una enorme sonrisa burlona y riéndose a carcajadas (las cuales se escuchaban en las burbujas) – chicos a comer- dijo megan.

**Ciudad gótica: 4:30 PM**

Artemisa estaba recorriendo la ciudad en su motocicleta hasta que vio a un hombre vigilándola desde un callejón, ella se bajo del vehiculo y fue a investigar cuando entro al callejón no vio a nadie pero detrás de ella se escucharon unos paso, Artemisa se dio vuelta y apunto con una flecha al hombre que estaba cubierto por la sombra - ¿Quién eres?- pregunto ella – soy un amigo, si quieres saber quien o que es tu nuevo amiguito en verdad tócalo con esto- dijo el hombre lanzando una pequeña caja negra la cual la rubia atrapo y vio como el hombre desaparecía, abrió la caja y vio que era una pequeña esfera color azul hecha de roca " si en realidad esto mostrara lo que oculta mejor lo pruebo" pensó antes de ir a su motocicleta y dirigirse a su casa

**Monte justicia: 8:15 PM**

Megan estaba viendo una telenovela en el televisor hasta que escucho a la computadora –Artemisa V02- mientras la rubia aparecía – hola Artemisa ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- pregunto la marciana – nada solo quería hablar algo con Gabriel ¿sabes donde esta?- pregunto Artemisa mientras lo buscaba con la mirada – el y Superboy están en la sala de entrenamiento- respondió la peli-roja volviendo a mirar el televisor, mientras tanto en la sala de entrenamiento conner estaba besando a Gabriel mientras metía una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del otro acariciando su suave cuerpo – conner se acerca Artemisa- dijo el peli-castaño rompiendo el beso, los dos se separaron y fingieron esta entrenando – con que aquí estas, Gabriel puedes venir un segundo- dijo la arquera acercándose al peli-castaño – si- Gabriel se acerco pero cuando estuvo enfrente de ella ,Artemisa saco la esfera azul y lo golpeo con ella. La roca se aferro al pecho del peli-castaño mientras este parecía estar sufriendo - ¡! ARTEMISA QUE HACES?!¡- grito Superboy acercándotese a su "amigo" pero cuando se acerco el otro dijo – conner.. Aléjate- - no yo te..- pero el oji-azul no pudo terminar ya que Gabriel lo miro fijo y grito

-¡! ALEJATE!¡- mientras sus ojos castaños cambiaban a negros, conner obedeció y se alejo mientras el otro empezaba a transformase: su cuerpo se cubrió de pelo negro menos en el centro en donde estaba la roca azul, le salio una cola, unas alas rojas salieron de su espalda y su cabeza parecía la de un lobo

- ¿Qué rayos hiciste?- pregunto el peli-negro a Artemisa que estaba estática al ver la transformación, Gabriel miro directamente a la rubia antes de correr en cuatro patas y intentar abalanzarse contra ella pero Superboy le dio un golpe derribándolo – chicos Gabriel esta fuera de control necesitamos ayuda- grito la rubia através de un comunicador en la pared, en ese momento megan entro y uso sus poderes para elevar a la criatura – ¿y Gabriel?- pregunto esta al no ver al nuevo por ningún lado – ese es Gabriel- dijo Artemisa preparándose para disparar una flecha, cuando la lanzo libero una red que atrapo a Gabriel, en ese momento aparecieron Wally, Robin y aqualad

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo el atlante al ver a la criatura – Artemisa golpeo a Gabriel con una roca y se transformo en esa cosa- dijo conner sujetando al ya mencionado, todos se acercaron y vieron la extraña roca en el pecho de su amigo – Artemisa ¿de donde sacaste eso?- dijo Kid flash – un hombre me dijo que me mostraría lo que en realidad era Gabriel- dijo la rubia tomando otra flecha – Superboy intenta arrancar esa roca de su pecho- dijo aqualad, el otro obedeció y sujeto la roca con todas su fuerza mientras la criatura lanzaba alaridos de dolor hasta que puso retirar el objeto y Gabriel volvía a su forma humana pero inconciente.

Una hora después, conner estaba senado en una silla junto a la cama en la que dormía su "amigo", cuando vio que empezó a abrir los ojos sonrío y le dijo – hola ¿estas bien?-

-si ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto este sentándose – Artemisa te golpeo con una roca azul y te transformaste- dijo mientras recordaba lo sucedido – ya suponía que esto iba a pasar- dijo el otro con la mirada baja - ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el oji-azul – esa criatura es mi contra parte, esa cosa fue la que espanto a mis padres, por ella me quise ir- dijo el peli-castaño con unas lagrimas resbalando por su rostro – esa criatura...como se libera?- pregunto Superboy – solo si soy tocado con cinternio, un mineral muy raro en todo el mundo menos en el río amazonas, cuando me transformo no se lo que hago, lamento si lastima a alguien- dijo con un tono triste, conner al ver esa expresión triste en el otro le sujeto el mentón y le dio un tierno pero corto beso – no te preocupes por eso no lastimaste a nadie pero tendrás que darle explicaciones a los demás- dijo el peli-negro


	6. sueños

**Narración de Gabriel**

Después de explicarles al resto del grupo lo de mi contraparte el mineral y disculparme me fui directo a mi habitación ya que las transformaciones me agotan, cuando me recosté en mi cama mire directamente el techo hasta quedarme dormido

**Sueño de Gabriel**

veo a conner corriendo por toda el monte con la camiseta rota con marcas de garras y veo a mi contra parte persiguiéndolo hasta que conner se da vuelta para darle un golpe mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared, mi contraparte se levanta y empieza a corre para atacarlo, conner empieza a sangrar por las heridas de las garras, veo que mi contraparte se le acerca observándolo como una presa indefensa hasta que salte sobre el y…

**fin del sueño**

**-**NOO!- grite al despertar ya era de mañana , estaba sudando y con la respiración agitada "siempre que tengo estos sueños se cumplen…mejor será que me vaya" pensé me levante de mi cama, me vestí antes de caminar a la sala para desayunar algo, después de desayunar me apresure para ir a buscar mis cosas pero un brazo me sujeto por detrás y me jalo haciéndome entrar en una habitación, cuando abro los ojos veo a conner con una cara muy seria - ¿Qué sucede?- pregunte algo curioso –eso te pregunto, escuche tu grito y ahora estas acelerado y agitado- me dijo soltándome el brazo – nada- dije un poco sorprendido por no a verlo visto antes – Gabriel sabes que te amo y que solo te quiero ayudar así que o me dices lo que te pasa o megan lo hará- dijo un poco mas calmado, no sabia que decir, si le decía lo de mi sueño el intentaría estar cerca de mi – ya te dije que nada solo me.. me tengo que ir – dije sujetando el dije de la liebre (que lo traía puesto)

Pero antes de que empezara a corre conner coloco una de sus manos en mi pecho para que no me moviera para después colocar sus suaves labios en los míos, yo instintivamente cerré los ojos y relaje mi cuerpo soltando el dije, cuando rompió el beso me miro con esos bellos ojos azules en los cuales se veía preocupación – esta bien..te lo diré- dije con la mirada baja y empecé a contarle lo de mi sueño y que siempre se cumplen – es por eso es que me quería ir, para no hacerte daño- yo seguía con la mirada baja, el se me acerco y me abrazo la cintura con suavidad – no te preocupes yo sé que tu nunca me harías daño- me dijo al oído antes de salir de la habitación, después yo Salí pero me choque con Robin – perdón Robin no te vi- dije mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse – no importa ¿Gabriel quieres ayudarme a entrenar un rato?- me pregunto – claro, no hay problema-respondí con una sonrisa. Después de unos minutos estaba en la sala de entrenamiento en un cuadrilátero con Robin "al cual le gane 3 veces" yo estaba usando mi dije de carnero, el intento golpearme con una patada voladora (grave error) pero me agache y le di un cabezazo en el estomago mandándolo a volar (por cuarta vez) fuera del cuadrilátero – ¿ya es suficiente?- pregunte con un tono victorioso – buena jugada- dijo levantándose en ese momento llego Wally con una enorme sonrisa – chicos ¿quieren ir a una fiesta hoy en la noche a las 8?- dijo mostrando su invitación – lo lamento pero yo me tengo que quedar para… entrenar con conner- respondí " si vamos a entrenar pero no dije que íbamos a entrenar" – yo te acompaño ¿Qué tal si invitamos a zatanna y a Artemisa=- pregunto Robin –esta bien- dijo Kid flash así que pensé " será mejor que también se lleven a mega" – chicos que tal si también llevan a megan, ella siempre esta aquí encerrada- dije la verdad pero mas para que nos dejaran solos – buena idea, vamos Robin a preguntarle- dijo el peli-rojo yéndose con el chico maravilla.

Después de que todos se fueran conner estaba dormido en el sofá con el televisor encendido "que hermoso se ve dormido" pensé viéndolo, me acerque y me arrodille frente a el, me incline y le di un beso lo cual hizo que se sorprendiera y me separara

-Gabriel ¿Qué haces? Alguien puede venos y..- pero lo interrumpí – no hay nadie, aqualad fue a su ciudad para una cena con aquaman y los demás están en una fiesta hasta muy tarde- explique con un sonrisa – muy bien entonces… ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un rato?- me dijo en un tono pícaro muy poco usual en el, en ese momento se paro y me tomo en brazos (como a una recién casada) y me beso apasionadamente, pude sentir como su lengua explora toda mi boca hasta que me llevo a su habitación en donde me recostó en su cama, metió una de sus manos dentro de mi camiseta acariciando mi pecho, después de unos minutos me quito la camiseta y empezó a besarme el cuello dejando pequeños chupones a su paso pero se detuvo en mis tetillas haciéndome sentir un placer increíble mientras yo gemía, después de eso siguió su camino hasta mi vientre en donde el se levanto y volvió a darme un dulce beso, ambos estábamos casi sin aire, mi respiración se mezclaba con la suya, conner me sonrío y me dijo – mejor lo dejamos así por ahora, si seguimos alguien podría llegar y vernos- mientras se recostaba a mi lado mientras me abrazaba y yo me acurruque en su pecho inhalando su dulce aroma hasta quedarme dormido

**Sueño de Gabriel**

Yo estaba caminando por la base y veía manchas de sangre por las paredes y el suelo, camine hasta una puerta y cuando la abro veo a mi contraparte sujetando a conner del cuello y preparando sus garras para matarlo

**Fin del sueño**


	7. instinto animal: parte 1

**Monte justicia: agosto 28: 5:15 AM**

Gabriel acababa de despertar por un sueño pero no se intento mover ya que Superboy lo estaba abrazando "mejor me iré, no quiero dañar a nadie" pensó mientras movía con delicadeza el brazo del peli-negro, se levanto de la cama y tomo su camiseta, miro a su "amigo" que seguía dormido, se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de salir silenciosamente de la habitación pero choco con alguien – Artemisa.. ¿Qué haces a esta hora?- dijo el peli-castaño muy nervioso – no me vengas con excusas, ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Superboy? Y ¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto muy seria la rubia mientras empujaba al otro con el dedo – N-nada solo hablábamos y me quede dormido y no te preocupes me iré- dijo Gabriel con un tono triste mientras caminaba al tele transportador - no te iras- dijo Artemisa corriendo para alcanzarlo, Gabriel empezó a correr lo mas rápido que podía hasta que sujeto el dije de liebre – es solo..para proteger a conner- dijo mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, el dije empezó a brillar antes de desaparecer a gran velocidad dejando a una Artemisa muy confundida

-¿dijo es para proteger a conner? – dijo para si misma.

Gabriel ya estaba en el tele transportador con su bolso, miro la sala y metió su mano en el bolo, saco una pequeña nota y la coloco en la mesa antes de irse – Gabriel V011– dijo la computadora mientras lo escaneaba - adiós chicos- dijo antes de desaparecer, conner llego a la sala justo a tiempo para ver como el peli-castaño desaparecía, intento alcanzarlo pero ya se había ido –rayos-dijo antes de ver la nota de la mesa, la tomo y leyó:

**Perdón por irme pero no quiero daña firmado: Gabriel**

Después de leer esto conner corrió para ir a buscar a esfera para buscar mejor a Gabriel

**CIUDAD GOTICA: 5:36 AM**

Flecha roja estaba haciendo un recorrido por la ciudad por la ciudad hasta que recibió un mensaje en su comunicador (no se si tiene solo fue una idea) y contesto – hola ¿Quién es?- pregunto – flecha roja soy Superboy necesito que busques a alguien- dijo el otro rápidamente – ¿a quien?- pregunto el mayor – es un amigo su nombre es Gabriel, pelo castaño, ojos del mismo color, lleva un bolso de viaje, una chaqueta azul y una camiseta roja, y trae puesto un dije de animal en el cuello- dijo Superboy – de acuerdo si lo veo te aviso- contesto el peli-castaño "para que me pediría que busque a un chico?" pensó pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de un auto derrapando, miro a la calle y vio a un joven parecido a la descripción que dio Superboy y un auto que estaba apunto de atropellarlo pero el chico mostró una luz morada y salto hasta el techo de un edificio cercano – Wow ese debe ser el chico- dijo mientras disparaba una flecha con cuerda para seguir a Gabriel.

Flecha roja siguió al joven hasta un callejón en donde lo acorralo – ¿tu eres Gabriel?- pregunto el mayor, Gabriel solo asintió con la cabeza – te esta buscando tus amigos, Superboy me dijo que te lleve con el- explico el peli-castaño mayor pero en el momento una pequeña esfera negra callo entre ellos y libero un humo que los dejo inconcientes,

Lo ultimo que pudo ver el peli-castaño fue una estaña maquina con una luz rosa.

Superboy y el resto del equipo se encontraban en el lugar donde Roy les había señalado que encontró a Gabriel pero no se veía a nadie solo un callejón sin salida –¿donde estarán?- pregunto megan – chicos miren esto- dijo Kid flash mostrando una pequeña esfera negra, todos se acercaron a ver y la esfera lanzo un homo que desmayo a todos (una buena trampa), cuando todos despertaron estaban en una sala a oscuras (menos en donde se encontraban ellos) y ellos en una capsulas de vidrio - ¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Robin pero cuando toco el vidrio sintió una corriente eléctrica – **bonjour** Mesic, ya veo que despertaron- se escucho, en ese momento apareció Cerebro – cerebro ¿no aprendiste tu lección la ultima vez?- pregunto Kid flash en tono burlón – casi arruinan mis panes ya que detuvieron mi entrega pero ahora la recupere y serán testigos de su poder- dijo el cerebro mientras a su lado aparecía una capsula en donde se veía a Gabriel encadenado

-GABRIE- dijo Superboy – si este joven me atrajo mucho la atención desde que supe de el, así que quise experimentar con el pero como no tenia las herramientas requeridas solo pude ver su factor de dolor- explico cerebro mientras aparecían unas pantallas de video mostrando al peli-castaño usando sus poderes – con que tu fuiste el que lo torturo- dijo el peli-negro entre dientes – si yo sui, ahora tengo todo lo necesario para terminar con mi experimento..- dijo el villano mostrando un pedazo enorme de cinternio

(lo del capitulo 5) – voy a tener el arma viviente mas fuerte combinando el veneno cobra, el cinternio y la transformación de este joven- dijo mientras introducía dos brazos mecánicos por unas aberturas, en una tenia el mineral y en la ora una jeringa con veneno cobra – no!- grito conner intentando romper el vidrio sin éxito – AAAH- grito Gabriel al sentir el dolor por el mineral en su pecho y la inyección en el brazo.

En ese momento paso lo mismo que la ultima vez: en el cuerpo de Gabriel le creció pelo, unas alas de su espalda y su cabeza de lobo pero ahora era mas grande y parecía mas agresivo – muy bien perrito, hora de comer- dijo cerebro liberando a Gabriel y este salio en cuatro patas observando con una mirada sedienta de sangre a cada uno del equipo, preparándose para atacar


	8. instinto animal: parte 2

**A pedido de Enma-Chan un capitulo con lemon entre la pareja favorita**

**Sin más preámbulo espero que lo disfruten **

**En el capitulo anterior**

-muy bien perrito, hora de comer- dijo cerebro liberando a Gabriel y este salio en cuatro patas observando con una mirada sedienta de sangre a cada uno del equipo, preparándose para atacar.

**Narración de conner (Superboy)**

Gabriel se había convertido en su contraparte otra ves y me esta observando con una mirada tenebrosa – parece que el perrito ya a escogido su alimento- dijo cerebro mientras se abría mi capsula, aproveche la oportunidad para escapar saltando por encima de Gabriel, comencé a correr "que curioso este lugar se parece al monte pero con mas maquinas" pensé mientras corría hasta que al pasar por uno de los pasillos Gabriel salto y me provoco una herida en el pecho con sus garras, seguí corriendo y el tras de mi hasta que me detuve y le di un golpe mandándolo contra la pared, pero se levanto y volvió al ataque, mi herida estaba sangrando "enserio que sus garras con muy fuertes" pensé mientras me alejaba pero me alcanzo y me sujeto del cuello, me estoy quedando sin aire y Gabriel esta preparando sus garras para darme un zarpazo, esta apunto de herirme pero –Gabriel- dije con el poco aire que me quedaba, el se detuvo, me miro y pude ver como esos ojos negros volvían a ser castaños y me libera de su agarre,

-¡ARRRG¡- al parecer le duele, se esta sujetando la cabeza mientras su pelaje empezaba a encogerse, "esta peleando por volver a ser humano", esta gruñendo y veo que una lagrima cae al suelo mientras el volvía a su forma humana – Nooooo- dijo mientras sus ojos emanaban un brillo extraño, me observa con ese brillo dorado y después mira a una de las cámaras de seguridad – no lo are, ahora veras mi poder- dijo mientras se transformaba pero no igual que antes: ahora su pelaje es blanco, su cuerpo parecía humano, sus ojos eran normales, tenia garras cortas, su cola era esponjada, unas alas blancas salieron de su espalda y su cara se parecía a la de Lobo pero con detalles de pelaje dorado.

Se me acerco, yo no sabia que hacer: ponerme en guardia o abrazarlo, acerco su hocicó a mi herida y la lamió, sorprendentemente mi herida desapareció – no te are daño, sube tenemos cuentas pendientes con cierto órgano- me dijo con una voz gruesa, yo me sujete de su cuello y sus ojos brillaron de color morado, de un minuto a otro ya estábamos en la sala en donde estaba la primera vez, cerebro estaba brillando de color rojo "lo hicimos enojar" pensé, tome mi dije de superman (el cual traía en su bolsillo) y empecé a volar, Gabriel estaba gruñendo preparándose para saltarle encima a cerebro – supy ayuda a los demás yo quiero saldar cuentas pendientes con este órgano- me dijo sin quitarle la mirada al ya mencionado – de acuerdo- respondí, volé hasta donde estaban los demás con cara de asombro " me pregunto de que se sorprenden mas: de que este volando o de la transformación de Gabriel "pensé, mire directamente al candado electrónico y lo derretí con mi visión láser –Wow ¿desde cuando puedes hacer eso?- dijo Kid flash – después le digo, aqualad intenta averiguar donde estamos, Robin intentonita contactar a la liga, megan ,Artemisa y Kid flash ayúdenme- dije y todos asintieron, volé hasta donde se encontraban los dijes de Gabriel y el resto de las armas (ósea el cinturón de Robin, las espadas de aqualad, el arco y flechas de Artemisa y la bio-nave y curiosamente flecha roja) rompí el vidrio ay rompí la capsula de flecha roja antes de tomar los dijes pero cuando los vi estaban brillando de sus colores correspondientes, mire a Gabriel que estaba tratando de atacar a cerebro pero este disparaba rayos láser, hasta que Kid flash corrió alrededor de cerebro formando un tornado y derribándolo pero antes de que pudiéramos detenerlo una nube de humo apareció y el desapareció –si lo vuelvo a ver lo mato- dijo Gabriel, camino hasta estar a mi lado y dijo - ¿estas bien? ¿te hice daño?- y yo le respondí – no pero creo que todos necesitan mas explicaciones- dije mientras señalaba a los demás que se habían quedado mirando a Gabriel con cara de asombro.

**Monte justicia: 12:35 PM**

Acabamos de llegar y todos guardaban silencio y Gabriel seguía en forma de animal

-que día, primero Gabriel escapa por segunda vez, después fuimos atrapados por cerebro y ahora uno de nosotros parece un lobo, se me olvido algo?- dijo Robin con tono divertido – a mi también me sorprende este cambio pero creo que puedo volver a mi forma humana- dijo Gabriel mientras volvía a la normalidad – Gabriel ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Artemisa, la mira un poco desconcertado ya que ya se había aclarado todo – emm si- note el tono nervioso con el que Gabriel respondió "de que me perdí" – bueno me puedes explicar ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Superboy? ¿Y que son esas marcas en tu cuello? - dijo dejándome sorprendido – emm…pues.. yo...Superboy- me miro para que diera una excusa pero ya me canse de mentir – estaba en mi habitación por que es mi novio- dije y vi como todos estaban mas asombrados que antes y a Gabriel sonrojado a mi lado - ¿es broma?- nos pregunto zatanna – el dice la verdad- dijo mi pequeño peli-castaño – bueno…. Después nos explican este día ya fue todo un enredo así que descansaremos un poco- dijo Kaldur. Todos nos separamos: las chicas se fueron al centro de ciudad gótica y los demás nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, claro menos Gabriel que me acompaño a mi, ambos guardamos silencio hasta que decidí hablar –yo ya sabia que no me harías daño- dije con una sonrisa, el me miro y me devolvió la sonrisa – lamento la herida en tu pecho- me dijo – no importa, y quieres continuar con lo de ayer?- pregunte en un tono pícaro tal vez eso le devolvería el animo – no tienes que preguntármelo dos veces- me respondió, yo me acerque y le di un dulce beso en esos dulces labios para después quitarle la camiseta dejando a simple vista todo el camino de marcas de la ultima vez, yo empecé un nuevo camino de marcas del lado contrario hasta llegar a sus tetillas las cuales lamí un rato mientras escuchaba sus gemidos, seguí hasta su vientre en donde me separe y me quite la camiseta para después quitarle el pantalón dejándolo solo con un boxer azul – me gustaría devolverte el favor- dijo sentándose en la cama y desabrochando el botón de mi pantalón hasta que ambos quedamos en las mismas condiciones (ecepto que el tenia un boxer negro) lo abrase y bese con pasión recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca con mi lengua, cuando rompí el beso le pregunte -¿estas seguro de querer hacer esto?- el me miro con una pequeña sonrisa y dijo – mas seguro que nunca- en ese momento el bajo mi boxer dejando ver mi erección y yo le devolví el favor.

Le pedí que se diera vuelta para prepararlo, ensalive mis dedos y empecé, primero coloque uno haciendo pequeños movimientos mientras el gemía, yo seguí con el segundo dedo, luego con el tercero hasta que ya estaba listo, me posicione entre sus piernas y empecé a penetrarlo con suavidad, espere unos segundos para que se acostumbrara y empecé un vaivén lento mientras escuchaba cada gemido ahogado que Gabriel hacia, lo gire haciendo que quedáramos cara a cara, cada momento yo hacia las embestidas con un poco mas de velocidad - co..nner creo que no voy a aguantar mucho- me dijo con todo el rostro rojo, yo tampoco iba a aguantar mucho mas, cada ves lo hacia mes rápido y en toda la habitación solo se escuchaban nuestros gemidos ahogados – AAH- ese sonido era la señal de que había acabado en la en su abdomen y yo dentro de el, me desplome encima de el, ambos con la respiración agitada, me recosté a su lado y dije – ¿como estuvo? – y el me respondió – muy.. bien- y me dio un beso antes de colocar su cabeza en mi pecho y quedarse dormido mientras yo le acariciaba su suave cabellera castaña antes de quedarme dormido abrazándolo

**Fin de la narración de conner (Superboy)**


	9. un dia tranquilo y unos nuevos enemigos

**Monte justicia: septiembre 3 : 6:30 PM**

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde el incidente con cerebro, todo el equipo estaba disfrutando de la paz: Kid flash intentaba coquetearle a megan (sin éxito eso es obviamente), Robin estaba luchando mano a mano con Artemisa, aqualad estaba viendo la televisión, zatanna practicaba sus hechizos con un maniquí y Superboy sentado en el sofá con Gabriel en forma animal (ya podía controlar su transformación)

Recostado a su lado Mientras el primero le acariciaba el pelaje, todos estaban en sus asuntos hasta que escucharon la computadora – Tornado rojo V04- mientras este hacia aparición, Gabriel del susto de ver a una maquina de ese tipo volvió a su forma humana y uso el dije de camaleón haciéndose invisible – hola tornado ¿Cómo estuvo tu misión?- pregunto Robin acercándose a este – bien, la misión fue un éxito ¿Cómo han estado?- pregunto la maquina roja (ese apodo es el único que se me ocurrió) –bien, tuvimos dos misiones y hicimos un nuevo amigo- dijo Kid flash – es ese que esta detrás de Superboy?- pregunto el mayor ya que lo pudo ver con visión Infrarroja.

En ese momento Gabriel se hizo visible pero todavía seguía detrás de su novio – si, el es Gabriel el nuevo integrante del equipo y también no..- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que una manzana (cortesía de Artemisa) lo golpeo en la cabeza – Ops lo lamento- dijo la arquera con tono sarcástico – H-hola rojo, es un placer conocerlo- dijo el peli-castaño aun detrás de Superboy – un placer conocerte, y no temas ya se lo de ustedes dos- dijo tornado rojo mientras iba a la computadora -¿Q-que?- dijeron un poco confundidos los dos involucrados – desde el ataque de mis hermanos me e instalado un chip en mi procesador para poder ver todo através de las cámaras de seguridad- dijo el mayor - ¡¿todo?!- dijo Gabriel sonrojado como el robot – afirmativo, vi todo: tus poderes, tus dijes, tu transformación y su "jueguito"- respondió tornado,

Gabriel casi se desmaya de vergüenza y todos lo estaban mirando por su color así que tomo su dije de camaleón otra vez e igual que antes se volvió invisible pero aun así se veía una suave mancha rosa en el aire mientras todos se rieron a carcajadas.

**NEW YORK: 7:15PM **

Después de contarle todo a tornado rojo, el equipo decidió disfrutar de su tiempo libre yendo a comer afuera (cortesía de tornado rojo ya que son menores), todos se pusieron de acuerdo en ir a una pizzería en la que había una sección de videojuegos (para Wally)

después de ordenar la pizza hubo un silencio incomodo así que Robin quiso hacer conversación – oye Gaby ¿que tal si te eliges un nombre de héroe como los nuestros o un disfraz?- dijo en tono divertido –ya se me Avia ocurrido eso pero hay dos problemas: 1: mi nombre es ridículo y 2: que mi disfraz lo es mas- dijo este un poco alegre – dinos no nos reiremos- dijo Kid flash – mi nombre de héroe seria Shaman y mi traje esta formado por una mascara de madera, mi collar con mis dijes y una leotardo café con pequeños símbolos- respondió el otro, Robin y Wally intentaron contener su risa de imaginárselo con un traje de ese tipo mientras que Superboy pensaba otras cosas

-dijeron que no se reirían- se quejo el peli-castaño con un poco de enojo (poco mas y escupía fuego de tanto enojo) – déjalos ellos siempre son así, mira hay vienen las chicas con la pizza- dijo conner – ya esta la pizza, ¿de que estaban hablando tan entretenidos?- dijo megan – ni se les ocurra- amenazo Gabriel, los otros dos solo asintieron pero Kid flash tomo una de las servilletas y un lápiz y empezó a dibujar, le dio el dibujo a Artemisa la cual al ver el retrato del peli-castaño con ese traje empezó a reír y se lo paso a la megan y zatanna, las tres empezaron a reír mientras Gabriel sujetaba un dije en forma de murciélago que empezó a brillar de color rojo- con permiso- dijo el peli-castaño se levándose de la meza con el brillo rojo en la mano –Wally creo que no le gusto- dijo aqualad – bueno me disculpare cuando vuelva..- dijo el peli-rojo hasta que sonó su celular, lo contesto y dijo – hola ¿Quién es?- pero en el momento un chillido agudo se escucho através del teléfono haciendo que Wally se cayera del susto, después de eso Gabriel volvió con una sonrisa victoriosa y con un celular en la mano – eso te ganas por reírte- dijo este mientras comía una rebanada de la pizza.

Después de comer decidieron ir a pasear un rato ya que era temprano pero no sabían a donde ir – ¿que tal si vamos al parque de diversiones?- pregunto conner - ¿Qué es un parque de diversiones?- pregunto Gabriel - ¿estas bromeando verdad?- dijo Artemisa

-por si no lo recuerdas, viví desde los 8 en una selva, solo y lejos de la civilización, apenas este año aprendí a usar la tecnología- dijo el peli-castaño – buen punto , es un lugar con juegos gigante y que hacen vomitar a Wally- dijo el oji-azul, caminaron unos minutos hasta llegar al parque en donde se subieron a la montaña rusa, seguido de la casa de los espejos y después a una cabina de fotos en donde se tomaron una foto grupal – Wow que divertido, que mal que no conocía esto antes- dijo Gabriel decorando un algodón de azúcar pero en ese momento se escucho un grito, todos miraron de donde provenía y vieron tres hombres robando una tienda del parque: los ladrones usaban cascos de motociclista con visor negro y unos trajes de cuerpo completo del mismo color que los cascos con marcas de distinto color en cada uno (ósea unos tenia marcas rojas otro azules y el ultimo marcas amarillas), los chicos vieron a la policía llegar pero el ladrón con marcas rojas apunto con su palma de la mano a los policías, de repente de su palma se dispararon bolas de fuego creando una muralla de fuego enfrente de los policías, todos las personas empezaron a correr dejando solo a los hombre y al equipo.

- module bistro comprus- dijo zatanna haciendo aparecer los trajes de sus amigos, los ladrones los miraron y uno con marcas azules hizo lo mismo que el primero pero este lanzo fragmentos de hielo los cuales fueron destruidos por una de las bombas de Robin y las flechas de Artemisa.

Kid flash corrió para fabricar un tornado, pero el de marcas amarillas puso sus palmas en el suelo y provoco un temblor haciendo caer a todos, Gabriel al ver esto se transformo en su forma animal y voló hasta donde se encontraban los ladrones, estos al ver a la criatura intentaron atacarla con las bolas de fuego y los fragmentos de hielo pero Gabriel las esquivo para después aterrizar sobre el de marcas amarillas deteniendo el temblor, Superboy se levanto del suelo y tomo su dije, miro al de marcas azules para usar su aliento congelarte (que es uno de los poderes de superman) y congelar al hombre, el sujeto de marcas rojas vio a sus compañeros y dijo – no Será la ultima ves que vean al trío elemental- mientras lanzaba una bomba de humo para desaparecer junto a sus compañeros

**Monte justicia: septiembre 4: 0:05 AM**

Todos habían regresado tarde ya que intentaron buscar al "trío elemental" sin éxito

- chicos ¿Dónde estaban?- pregunto tornado rojo – en el parque de diversiones de nueva York, unos sujetos llamados trío elemental aparecieron luchamos con ellos y desaparecieron, a y intentamos buscarlos pero ni señal de ellos- explico Gabriel con un bostezo – muy bien mañana le diremos a Batman que investigue, por ahora vayan a descansar - ordeno el robot, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, cuando conner y Gabriel entraron a la habitación el peli-castaño se desmayo en la cama – debe ser agotador transformase- dijo el peli-negro acariciándole el pelo, le quita la camiseta para que este mas cómodo pero de detiene ya ve una marca en forma de ojo en su espalda del lado derecho "eso, no estaba antes" pensó un poco asombrado pero la marca desapareció y el acomoda a su novio en la cama para ya irse a dormir un pco pensativo por la extraña marca


	10. marcas

**Monte justicia: septiembre 4: 2:30 PM**

Todo el monte estaba casi vacío ya que casi todo el equipo se había ido a una fiesta, menos 2: Wally no quiso ir y Gabriel para sorpresa de todos seguía dormido, Gabriel ya se despertó y fue a la sala en donde se encontró con el peli-rojo recostado en el sofá mirando una película – buen día Wally ¿y los demás?- pregunto el peli-castaño

-Superboy y megan fueron invitados a una fiesta, pero no quisieron ir así que Artemisa y zatanna insistieron ya que ellos dos salen muy poco y para asegurarse ellas también iban a ir- respondió Kid flash - ¿aqualad y Robin?- pregunto el otro – están con Batman investigando a ver si encuentran información de los sujetos de ayer- contesto Wally todo el tiempo sin quitarle la mirada al aparato.

-oye Gabriel ¿tu y conner ya han..?- dijo Wally y el otro comprendió el mensaje – eso no es de tu incumbencia- respondió Gabriel un poco enojado – bueno no te enojes solo tenia curiosidad, ya que nos dieron de sorpresa esa información- dijo el peli-rojo levantándose del sofá para quedar a la misma altura que su amigo – Wally te apuesto a que te gano en una carrera- dijo el peli-castaño – de acuerdo el que le de vuelta a todo el monte y vuelva primero gana- dijo Kid flash, Gabriel saco de su bolsillo el dije de liebre y se lo coloco en su collar – preparados..- empezó a decir este mientras sujetaba su dije que empezó a brillar- listos..- continuo Wally tomando posición –ya!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Los dos estaban parejos esquivando los obstáculos, ya estaban cerca del lugar en donde era la meta pero – ARRG- dijo Gabriel mientras se detenía, Kid flash llego y dijo – GANE- pero al ver al peli-castaño de rodillas en el suelo se preocupo

- Gabriel ¿estas bien?- pregunto este mientras el otro se sujetaba la cabeza – si.. solo es un poco de jaqueca- respondió Gabriel levantándose pero derepente cae de costado y el peli-rojo lo sujeto.

Después de unos minutos Wally llevo a Gabriel al sofá para recostarlo – hay mi cabeza ¿Qué paso?- pregunto el peli-castaño – hicimos una carrera y cuando gane vi que estabas en el suelo y te desmayaste- respondió el otro – ah bueno mejor me levanto y entreno un poco para olvidarme de eso- dijo Gabriel pero Wally lo empujo con la mano obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo – nada de eso muchachito, el doctor Wally te indica reposo y beber muchos líquidos- dijo el peli-rojo con tono burlón – y que le parecería al doctor si le doy un golpe con fuerza de carne.. ¿!y mis dijes?¡- pregunto el peli-castaño al ver que no traía su collar – los escondí y solo te los daré cuando te sientas mejor- dijo el otro con tono victorioso mientras encendía en televisor que mostraba imágenes en vivo de "el trío elemental" atacando – hora de la acción- dijo Gabriel levantándose y transformándose, Kid flash al ver eso corrió al tele transportador para evitar que el peli-castaño vaya – no vas a ningún lado- dijo este –Wally, recuerdas que tengo alas verdad?- dijo el licántropo (ese apodo fue ya que parece lobo con alas) mientras salía a la playa en donde extendió sus alas y voló hacia ciudad estrella (hay es el ataque). Wally al ver a su amigo volar corrió al tele transportador para ir a la acción

**Ciudad estrella: 3:35 pm**

El trío elemental estaba atacando a los policías con sus poderes – nadie puede vencer a Ice- dijo el de marcas azules – ni a pyro- dijo el de marcas rojas – ni sísmico-tercio el de marcas amarillas mientras provocaba un terremoto haciendo que los policía y ciudadanos se alejen, en ese momento Gabriel aterrizo encima de sísmico deteniendo el temblor, pyro iba a atacar pero un tornado amarillo se formo alrededor de el – Gabriel la próxima vez espérame- se quejo Kid flash deteniendo el tornado, el oji-castaño no dijo nada, solo mordió el guante de sísmico y se lo arranco para después hacer lo mismo con Ice – eh Gabriel- dijo Kid flash parado a su lado pero el otro no parecía escuchar, pyro al ver que el peli-rojo estaba distraído formo una gran bola de fuego – toma mocoso- dijo este mientras atacaba. Wally al escuchar eso miro Asia atrás y vio la bola de fuego pero la esquivo, en su lugar le dio a Gabriel alejándolo de Ice el cual se levanto y se paro al lado de pyro justo con sísmico – ahora veras el poder del trío- dijeron los tres al unísono mientras atacaban al mismo tiempo al oji-castaño, Kid flash corrió pero el temblor lo derribo evitándole ir al rescate de su amigo, Gabriel se elevo en el aire y se abalanzo contra el trío pero pyro uso su guante (que era el único que le quedaba funcional) para formar una nube de humo, cuando se disipo el humo ya no estaban pero Gabriel seguía gruñendo pero esta ves a Kid flash – Gabriel tranquilo soy tu amigo Kid flash- dijo este pero el otro no parecía escuchar, Wally miro los ojos de su amigo y vio que eran negro, totalmente negros, pero cuando Gabriel estaba apunto de atacar se sujeto la cabeza y aullaba de dolor mientras volvía a su forma humana pero inconciente, el peli-rojo miro a su amigo y noto que había una mancha de sangre en su espalda, cuando le quito la camiseta vio dos marcas en forma de ojos de las cuales provenía la sangre – pero que..- empezó a decir pero las dos marcas desaparecieron dejando solo el rastro de sangre.

**Monte justicia: 5:01 PM**

-Superboy V03- - señorita marciana V06- - zatanna zatarara V05- - Artemisa V02- - Robin V07- - aqualad V08- anuncio la computadora, cuando todos entraron vieron a Kid flash sentado en la mesa con cara muy seria – hola Wally ¿se divirtieron hoy?- pregunto Robin - ¿he? Si- contesto antes de volver a estar pensativo - ¿y Gabriel?- pregunto conner al no ver al peli-castaño – esta en la habitación de tornado rojo y este lo esta analizando- respondió el peli-rojo sin dirigirle la mirada - ¿le sucedió algo?- pregunto megan un poco preocupada – eso mismo me pregunto: hoy hicimos una carrera a pie y cuando ya me iba a vencer sintió un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y se desmayo, después se escapo para vencer Al trío elemental pero parecía no escuchar y me intento atacar pero le dio otro dolor de cabeza, cuando volvió a su forma humana me encontré con una mancha de sangre en su camiseta, cuando lo revise vi dos extrañas marcar en forma de ojos- explico Wally dejando a todos muy preocupados por la parte de "mancha de sangre" en especial a Superboy. De repente la compuerta del techo (en donde se encontraba la habitación de tornado) se abrió y Gabriel salto desde hay aterrizando en cuatro patas – Gabriel espera- se escucho mientras tornado bajaba

- no- dijo con mucha seriedad, al ver al peli-rojo mirándole solo entre cerro sus ojos y dijo – Wally dame mis dijes- con tono muy serio – no hasta que te sientas mejor- respondió este – mejor los llamo- dijo Gabriel antes de silbar una tonada, de inmediato un brillo de múltiples colores salio de debajo del sofá, Gabriela fue y levanto el mueble encontrándose con su bolso – listo, me voy a dar una vuelta no me esperen- dijo el peli-castaño caminando a la playa dejando a todos anonadados.

- tornado que ocurre?- pregunto Robin – le quise hacer unos análisis y probar si seguía siendo peligroso al entrar en contacto con el cinternio pero le dio un arranque de ira y el resto ya lo vieron ustedes- respondió la maquina roja – iré a ver que le ocurre- dijo el oji-azul saliendo al exterior, después de volar unos minutos llego a la isla en la que Gabriel se fue la ultima vez y en donde este se encontraba en ese momento – Gabriel ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Superboy – no lo se- respondió el otro sin dirigirle la mirada – ¿por que casi atacas a Kid flash?- pregunto - ¿lo intente atacar?- pregunto Gabriel un poco confundido – según el si y también me comento de unas marcas en tu espalda, me preocupas y yo solo quiero que no halla secretos entre nosotros- dijo el oji-azul colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del oji-castaño – no se de lo que estas hablando, solo recuerdo que volé a donde estaba el trío elemental y después todo en blanco, al momento siguiente estoy en el laboratorio de tornado haciéndome unos análisis, es la verdad- dijo Gabriel

- te creo y si necesitas ayuda ya sabes que cuentas con todos en especial con migo- dijo conner dándole un corto beso – y me puedes hacer un favor?- dijo este – si lo que sea- contesto el peli-castaño – no te escapes mas, todavía no manejo bien el vuelo- dijo el peli-negro en tono divertido


	11. regalos

**Monte justicia: septiembre 24: 13:30 PM**

Aqualad, Robin y Kid flash estaban viendo la televisión hasta que llego Superboy – ¿chicos no an visto a Gabriel?- pregunto este – salio con las chicas al centro comercial de ciudad gótica- respondió el chico maravilla – emm.. ¿chicos? Se que es una pregunta muy entupida pero ¿Qué les parece que le podría regalar a Gabriel?- pregunto el oji-azul – un collar antipulgas o una correa para perros- respondió el peli-rojo -¡KID FLASH!- dijo enojado conner -¿para que un regalo?- pregunto aqualad – por que en mañana cumpliremos un mes de novios y quiero darle un regalo especial como el que el me dio el día en que comenzamos- dijo Superboy - ¿Qué te dio?- pregunto Robin – me dio este dije que me otorga todos los poderes que tiene superman- dijo el oji-azul mostrando el dije en forma de escudo de superman –¿con que por eso tenias nuevos poderes?, bueno yo de ser tu iría a su habitación y investigaría que son las cosas que adora- dijo Kid flash – ni te molestes, yo ya entre y esta completa mente vacía- dijo el chico maravilla.

-es por que, si alguien que no sea el o yo abre la puerta todo lo de la habitación desaparece- dijo conner – bueno entonces vayamos- dijo Kid flash, todos fueron a la puerta de la habitación del peli-castaño y Superboy abrió la puerta dejando ver la habitación llena de estantes con libro aparentemente muy antiguos, un escritorio y un armario repleto de ropa – Wow, que difícil es ocultar todo eso- dijo Robin, todos entraron para ver: Robin estaba viendo lo que parecía una arcilla con cristales (con eso hace Gabriel sus dijes), Kid flash veía todos los libros hasta que noto algo extraño – chicos vean esto, todos los libros en el estante tienen palabras- dijo señalando la repisa, aqualad se acerco y leyó lo que decían

-cuando_ el _ sol _ negro _ aparezca _ el _ demonio _ de _ la _ oscuridad _ se_ liberara_ y_ con_ el _ caos _ y_ desgracias _ al _ mundo _causara- dijo el atlante -¿Qué significa?- pregunto el peli-rojo – pon la mano en el escritorio y pregunta- dijo Superboy mientras veía una foto en la cual aparecía Gabriel a los 6 años con un hombre parecido a el (su padre) y una mujer rubia con ojos castaños (su madre) todos abrazados.

Kid flash puso una mano en el escritorio y pregunto -¿Qué significa lo que esta escrito en el lomo de estos libros?- en ese momento apareció un libro negro con la silueta de una mano en la portada y el titulo era: **LEYANDAS & PROFECIAS** , Robin coloco la mano en la silueta del libro pero solo recibió un choque eléctrico que lo derribo – rayos ¿Qué fue eso?- grito el peli-negro en el suelo – candado especial permítanme- dijo conner mientras hacia lo mismo que Robin pero envés de ser electrocutado el libro se abrió solo y se detuvo en una pagina que estaba en un leguaje extraño - ¿puedo llevármelo para intentar traducirlo?- pregunto el chico maravilla – si, Gabriel ya leyó todos estos libros- respondió el oji-azul -¿ ya sabes que le vas a dar a Gabriel?- pregunto aqualad – SIP- respondió el otro.

**15:45 PM**

Gabriel V011- -Artemisa V02- señorita marciana V06- zatanna zatara V08- dijo la computadora, los mencionados aparecieron con bolsas de compras y vieron a los demás en el sofá viendo la TV – hola conner- dijo Gabriel acercándose y dándole un beso en los labios al mencionado – ¿no pueden hacer eso cuando estén solos?- pregunto Kid flash con tono bromista - ¿y tu no puedes conseguir novia o novio otro día?- dijo el peli-castaño – la respuesta a eso seria no- dijo Robin.

Gabriel y Superboy se pasaron todo el resto de la tarde jugando y besándose hasta que oscureció – toma- dijo Gabriel entregándole a conner una bolsa, este la abrió y vio un marco con la foto que se habían sacado con el resto del equipo el día que fueron a new York

gracias, pero tu regalo esta en otro lugar así que véndate los ojos que yo te llevo- dijo el oji-azul entregándole una venda

**ARGENTINA: SEPTIEMBRE 25: 0:32 AM**

Superboy había llevado a Gabriel volando desde el monte justicia hasta que llegaron a un callejón - ¿puedo quitarme la venda?- pregunto el peli-castaño – aun no- dijo conner guiándolo hasta que llegaron al frente de una casa – listo ya puedes quitártela- dijo el oji-azul, Gabriel se quito la venda y miro confundido ya que no conocía ese lugar - ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto este – mira- dijo conner señalando a una de las ventanas de la casa en donde se veían a los padres de Gabriel con un pequeño bebe en brazos – son mis padres ¿Cómo los encontraste?- pregunto el peli-castaño con lagrimas en los ojos – vi la foto que estaba en tu habitación y use la computadora para buscarlos por sus rostros- respondió el peli-negro.

Gabriel lo abrazo y le dio un beso corto pero dulce en los labios – ve a verlos- dijo Superboy – no, con el solo saber que están bien es mas que suficiente para mi- dijo el peli-castaño dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar hasta que una voz familiar lo detuvo

-¿Gabriel?- este se dio vuelta y vio a su padre en la puerta de la casa – hola pa- dijo un poco tímido, el padre de Gabriel corrió y lo abrazo con fuerza y lagrimas en los ojos – hijo- fue lo único que dijo el mayor – ¿cariño que pasa..?- pregunto la madre de Gabriel hasta que vio a su esposo con su hijo – Gabriel- dijo la mujer antes de hacer lo mismo que su esposo – los extrañe- dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa y lagrimas recorriendo por su rostro – lo lamento hijo, fuimos unos tontos en dejarte solo por una leyenda- dijo la madre – no importa ma, gracias a eso aprendí a controlar mis poderes y tuve la oportunidad de conocer a mi nueva familia y a la persona que me hace feliz cada día- dijo el menor -¿de verdad?- dijo el padre – si, mama, papa quiero presentarles a conner Kent, mi novio, el junto con sus amigos me salvaron de un villano- dijo Gabriel de la mano al oji-azul – un gusto conocerte y gracias por hacer feliz a nuestro hijo- dijo el padre, la madre entro a la casa y cuando volvió tenia a un bebe de unos pocos meses en brazos – Gabriel, este Jack, tu hermano menor- dijo la mujer – hola chiquitín- dijo el peli castaño saludando al pequeño que e agarro la mano.

después de unos minutos Gabriel dijo – nos tenemos que ir pero volveré cada vez que pueda- - nos vemos hijo, siempre serás bienvenido aquí- respondieron los mayores, cuando ambos menores salieron el peli-castaño abrazo por el cuello a conner y le dio un tierno beso – gracias, este fue el mejor regalo de la vida- dijo Gabriel con una sonrisa


	12. leyenda

**Monte justicia: septiembre 26: 12:30 PM**

-Superboy V03- - señorita marciana V06- anuncio la computadora y los mencionados aparecieron, el habiente estaba tranquilo, Kid flash no llegaba aun, Artemisa solo esta afilando una de sus flechas, Robin leyendo una revista, aqualad viendo la televisión y Gabriel durmiendo (en su forma animal) en el sofá – hola ¿Qué sucede que esta todo tan callado?- pregunto megan – nada solo que no hay nada para hacer- respondió gabriel volviendo a su forma humana – Kid flash V04- - Batman A09- anuncio la computadora, en ese momento el peli-rojo corrió entro con una gran sonrisa – ¿nos tienes una misión?- pregunto este al caballero de la noche – si, pero solo irán algunos- respondió el mayor.

- abra un gran cargamento de cinternio en camino a ciudad estrella- empezó a decir Batman mostrando las imágenes – ¿para que alguien querría cinternio? – pregunto Superboy – por que al parecer el cinternio puede generar gran cantidad de energía, con un fragmento del tamaño de un balón de basketball se podría producir suficiente energía como para destruir un cuarto de continente europeo, su misión es averiguar para que quieren el cinternio y quien lo quiere, los que Irán son: Superboy, señorita marciana, zatanna zatara , Kid flash y aqualad – anuncio el caballero de la noche – ¿y nosotros?- preguntaron Artemisa, Robin y gabriel. – gabriel no puede ir ya que se transformaría en su contraparte y ustedes dos no Irán ya que no podemos dejarlo aquí solo- respondió el mayor retirándose.

Los tres se quedaron viendo una película en silencio hasta que Robin hablo – me voy a mi habitación- dijo este levantándose del sofá - ¿Por qué?- pregunto gabriel – por que… tengo que investigar algo- dijo simplemente el chico maravilla, robin entro a su habitación y tomo el libro que saco de la habitación del peli-castaño (el libro estaba abierto por eso no se electrocuto) vio la pagina en la que se había abierto la ultima ves, activo un traductor multi lenguaje que tenia en su computadora (me refiero a la que siempre aparece en su muñeca) y empezó a traducir las paginas y imágenes del libro, asombrándose por lo que decía.

**19:36 PM**

Todos ya habían vuelto de la misión y zatanna y megan estaban contándole a Artemisa y a gabriel lo que sucedió mientras los chicos estaban bebiendo unas sodas, robin llego y les susurro – no creerán lo que descubrí, síganme- todos lo siguieron hasta su habitación en donde vieron el libro - ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto aqualad – lo que sucede es que ya traduci las paginas del libro de gabriel- dijo el chico maravilla - ¿y que dice? ¿es la receta de cómo cocinar a un pescado vivo?- bromeo Kid flash – no es hora de bromas Wally, cuenta una historia que creo que les gustaría escuchar- dijo el peli-negro menor mostrando una hoja con la historia traducida

**La bestia de las sombras**

**Hace miles de años en la selva amazónica existía una tribu llamada los ambles, Vivian en paz con la naturaleza y sus dioses pero un día necray: un demonio surgido de las sombras, con pelaje negro como su alma, con aspecto de lobo salvaje y con alas rojas como la sangre apareció. Medida que el tiempo pasaba necray había esclavizado a toda la tribu y fue matando una por una a las familias, después de matar a una de las familias un joven había sobrevivido y presenciado la muerte de sus seres amados.**

**El joven corrió a la selva a llorar por ser impotente contra el demonio, los dioses se sintieron compasión por el joven así que hicieron que su llanto se escuchara en el viento y que nueves animales de lugares lejanos se acercaran a el, los nueve animales combinaron sus esencias con la del joven otorgándole sus habilidades. Después de meses y meses de entrenamiento el joven fue a enfrentar a necray, el demonio al ver al joven solo pensó en "divertirse" con el pero el joven con gran fuerza empezó a pelear contra el demonio, ambos tenían la misma cantidad de fuerza así que el joven uso toda su fuerza y sello al demonio en su interior, ganando la libertad de su tribu pero cargando una gran maldición.**

**La profecía dice que cuando el sol oscurezca los descendientes de los sirvientes que le eran leales a necray buscaran a la reencarnación del joven de las 9 bestias y liberaran a su amo trayendo con el caos y tragedia al mundo**

Todos terminaron de asombrados menos Wally – no entiendo esto- dijo el peli-rojo – idiota Pienza ¿Cuántos dijes tiene Gabriel?- dijo Robin – la liebre y carnero- dijo el peli-rojo – cisne y serpiente- dijo aqualad – murciélago, tortuga marina y camaleón- dijo Robin – ves no tiene nueve- dijo Kid flash pero vio la cara de Superboy que estaba muy seria – tiene dos mas pero nunca los usa: tigre y lobo, y esto lo explica todo: los padres de Gabriel leyeron esto, vieron la transformación de Gabriel y llegaron a la conclusión de que el es la reencarnación del guerrero- dijo el oji-azul con mucha seriedad

-¿Cuándo es el próximo eclipse?- pregunto aqualad.

-en 3 días, ¿alguien mas a notado algo extraño estos días?- pregunto el chico maravilla – nop- respondieron todos – súper ¿Cuándo empezaron a aparecer las marcas en la espalda de Gabriel?- pregunto aqualad al darse cuenta de lo que hablaba su compañero – aparecieron cuando fuimos a nueva York y peleamos con el trío elemental- respondió el peli-negro mayor – y volvieron aparecer cuando peleo contra esos sujetos en ciudad estrella- dijo Kid flash – el trío deben ser los descendientes así que no tenemos que dejar que Gabriel salga del monte solo hasta que pase el eclipse- dijo aqualad todos asintieron y volvieron con los demás.

**Perdon si fue corto**


	13. 2 dias antes del eclipse

**Academia greenforts/ suiza: septiembre 27; 2:30 pm; dos días para el eclipse**

Muchos estudiantes de la academia estaban caminando por los pasillos para ir sus siguientes clases sin notar a Superboy, Kid flash, Robin (con ropas de civiles) y a una chica muy familiar de pelo castaño hasta los hombros, ojos castaños que usaba una blusa morada, una camiseta azul y unos jeans con zapatos deportivos, intentaron abrir una puerta electrónica pero no se habría – cerrada- dijo Wally – muy bien conner ve y vigila que nadie nos vea voy a jaquear la seguridad- dijo robin, el peli-negro mayor asintió y observo que nadie los viera.

**Flash back**

**Monte justicia: septiembre 26: 8:15 pm**

Todo el equipo se había reunido ya que Batman apareció con una misión para ellos – esta es la academia greenforts, desde hace unos meses hubo reportes de robos en laboratorios de alta tecnología cercanos a la academia, su misión es averiguar que sucede en ese lugar, pero solo Irán tres chicos y una chica, irán Kid flash, Superboy, robin y Artemisa- dijo el caballero de la noche – no puedo, hay una reunión en la escuela en que si no voy me expulsan- dijo la arquera – yo iré en su lugar- dijo gabriel con una sonrisa - ¡¿Qué?!- dijeron todos al unísono – esta bien, pero recuerda que te estoy vigilando- dijo Batman antes de retirarse.

Minutos después los chicos ya estaban con su ropa de civiles y con las cosas necesarias solo faltaba el peli-castaño - ahhg ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?- se quejo wally – bueno, ¿Cuál es la prisa?- se escucho una vos femenina, todos voltearon y vieron a una chica peli-castaña (ya saben cual) - ¿ga-gabriel?- pregunto conner embobado igual que los otros dos – sip ¿Cómo me veo?- pregunto gabriel – em t-te ves bien ¿Cómo hiciste para verte así?- dijo wally con un pequeño sonrojo

Y desviando la mirada puesto que aunque su amigo se veía bien aun seguía siendo el novio del clon de superman y además un chico – mi dije de lobo hace que me crezca el pelo para abrigarme y me da super olfato y oido- respondió el peli-castaño – vamos que ya se va a hacer tarde- dijo robin ingresando las coordenadas

**Fin del flash back**

Robin termino de jaquear la puerta y el junto con wally entraron a una enorme sala llena de computadoras, el chico maravilla conecto su computadora con la red del edificio copiando toda la información, mientras que en la puerta conner no podía evitar mirar a gabriel y este lo noto - ¿te gusta?- dijo con un tono pícaro pero con vos femenina – emm si te ves bien- dijo el peli-negro con un sonrojo – si quieres me vista si mas seguido- dijo el peli-castaño – yo prefiero verte como eres en verdad- respondió Superboy con una sonrisa, en ese momento vieron que unos maestros se acercaban así que le hicieron una seña a los demás para que se apresuren, robin se apresuro y se desconecto de la computadora mientras salía con wally a la puerta, no tenían forma de escapar hasta que Gabriel saco su dije de camaleón, tomo a todos de la mano y se volvieron invisibles, los profesores pasaron junto a ellos pero no vieron nada, cuando ya no había moros en la costa Gabriel los volvió a hacer visibles – buen truco- dijo wally.

Después de eso todos fueron a sus clases correspondientes hasta que fue hora del receso, gabriel guardaba sus libros en un casillero y cuando lo cerro vio a un chico alto de pelo negro, moreno, ojos color miel, musculoso – hola nena, mi nombre es jake ¿y el tu yo?- pregunto el moreno – mi nombre es Gabriela- dijo gabriel fingiendo una vos femenina – no se si lo sepas pero soy el mejor deportista aquí y me gustaría saber si no quieres un poco de esto- dijo jake haciendo poses – no gracias- respondió el peli-castaño, el moreno lo sujeto por la cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo – dale nena, ninguna chica se a resistido a los encantos de jake- dijo este, gabriel intento librarse del agarre pero no podía, en ese momento conner estaba cruzando por el pasillo y vio la escena, el oji-azul furioso de que alguien intentara seducir a su novio fue hasta donde se encontraban y dijo – ya déjala- mientras separaba a su novio del moreno –parece que ya tienes pareja jeje pero nadie se resiste mucho tiempo a mis encantos- dijo jake mientras se retiraba.

Ya en la noche los cuatro se reunieron en la habitación que compartían conner y wally – muy bien, según hay pisos subterráneos que derrochan mucha energía así que hay deben estar la tecnología robada- dijo el chico maravilla, todos se pusieron sus trajes en modo furtivo mientras que gabriel se vistió con su ropa habitual y volvió a verse como un chico, empezaron a bajar por los pasadizos del edificio hasta que llegaron a una puerta electrónica con identificador de huella - ¿y ahora que?- pregunto conner

-ahora esto- dijo robin colocando un poco de polvo en el escáner dejando ver una huella digital, saco un papel y lo presiono haciendo que el escáner reconociera la huella y abriera la puerta.

Cuando entraron vieron un enorme laboratorio con toda la tecnología robada –que fácil que fue entrar- dijo gabriel – pero imposible para salir – se escucho, todos miraron asía atrás y vieron a psimon sacándose su capucha, junto con jake – muy bien creo que debimos traer a megan con nosotros- dijo wally un poco sorprendido, psimon ataco con un ataque psíquico que empezó a dañar a todos menos a gabriel - ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta algo extrañado por el comportamiento de sus amigos – a-ataca- dijo superboy, el peli-castaño solo asintió y se transformo en animal empezando a correr asía el villano, psimon intento atacarlo pero sin resultados, gabriel estaba apunto de atacar al villano pero jake lo golpeo estrellándolo contra la pared – quieto perrito- dijo este mientras caminaba asía el peli-castaño, psimon por es ruido se desconcentro lo cual robin aprovecho para atacarlo derribándolo – superboy ayuda a gabriel, Kid flash ayúdame- dijo el chico maravilla, conner corrió asía donde se encontraban gabriel siendo sujetado del cuello por jake – voy a disfrutar hacer esto- dijo el oji-azul con una sonrisa dándole un golpe al moreno haciéndolo atravesar la pared, mientras robin lanzaba sus bombas pero psimon hacia que se desviaran y contra atacaba con ataque psíquicos pero sin dase cuenta gabriel apareció por detrás con su dije de lobo y lo empezó a morder y rasguñar, hasta que saco el dije de carnero de su bolsillo y dio un gran salto asía atrás para tener distancia, el peli-castaño empezó a correr y dando un fuerte cabezazo en el estomago al psíquico lo mando a volar contra el techo dejándolo inconciente

**Monte justicia 27 de septiembre 1:05 am**

Todos en el monte se encontraban descansando, todo estaba obscuro hasta que se encendieron las luces de la sala y aparecieron Kid flash, robin, superboy y acualad – ¿para que nos reunimos a esta hora?- pregunto wally con un bostezo – para que gabriel no se de cuenta de mi ausencia- respondió el oji-azul – muy bien a lo que vinimos, conner ¿cuales son las cosas capaces de detener a gabriel para que no salga del monte?- pregunto acualad – bueno el nunca rechaza un desafío, siempre que le acarician la nuca se queda dormido..- empezó a decir conner pero fue interrumpido por el peli-rojo – espera ¿se queda dormido si le acaricias la nunca como un gato?- dijo este sorprendido – si y siempre se prepara una especie de limonada súper fuerte que es casi intragable hasta para wally que contiene jugo de 3 limones y 18 cucharadas de azúcar- termino de hablar el peli-negro mayor – my bien entonces ya tengo un plan- dijo robin


	14. preocupaciones

**Monte justicia 27 de septiembre, 2:35 pm (un dia antes del eclipse) **Conner acababa de despertar algo cansado, miro a su lado y se sorprendió de no ver a su novio así que se levanto y vistió lo mas rápido posible, después de vestirse camino hasta la sala en donde vio a Robin y Artemisa hablando asi que dijo - ¿no vieron a gabriel?- el chico maravilla lo miro – esta afuera con wally - respondió este, conner solo asintió antes de salir a la playa. Cuando salio vio a gabriel con su dije de liebre preparándose para correr junto a kid flash – hola conner, perdona si no te desperté antes pero parecías muy cansado- comento el peli-castaño, el peli-negro mostró una pequeña sonrisa al ver lo tierno que era su novio, gabriel se puso en posición junto a wally y empezaron a decir – preparados…listos…fuera- al mismo tiempo ambos salieron disparados levantando una extensa nube de polvo.

Después de unos minutos gabriel se acerco a Superboy y le dijo - ¿quieres ir a ver una película al cine de ciudad gótica?- conner se puso a pensar un momento ya que tenían que protegerlo asi que acepto

**Ciudad gótica 3:15 pm**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en un cine observando las carteleras - ¿Qué tal si vemos una película de Harry Potter?- pregunto Superboy (es la única película que se me ocurrió) gabriel vio la cartelera y le contesto – ¿que tal las crónicas de spiderwick?- el peli-negro ya había escuchado de esa película y respondió – de acuerdo pero la próxima ves me dejas elegir-.

Después de la película gabriel y conner salieron del cine y empezaron a caminar hacia un tele transportador, en el camino un silencio incomodo se formo entre ambos, el peli-castaño conocía al peli-negro y sabia que algo debía andar mal -¿conner sucede algo? ¿no te gusto la película?- pregunto gabriel con algo de preocupación – no, me gusto la película solo es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza- respondió Superboy con una sonrisa para que su novio se despreocupara y siguieron unas cuantas calles mas hasta que gabriel se detuvo - ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Superboy, el peli-castaño solo asintió y desvío su mirada Asia atrás, el peli-negro comprendió que alguien los esta siguiendo.

Ambos caminaron hasta un callejón en donde esperaron a que la persona que los seguía se acercara, gabriel tomo un dije en forma de cabeza de tigre con ojos blancos y Superboy se coloco su dije de superman, frente al callejón aparecieron dos hombres enmascarados apuntándoles con armas

- muy bien, si no quieren salir heridos nos darán todo el dinero que tienen- dijo uno de los hombre mientras se acercaba, el dije de gabriel empezó a brillar llamando la atención de sus asaltantes - ¿Qué tienes hay?- pregunto el otro hombre mientras se preparaba para disparar – esto ¡AHORA!- grito el peli-castaño mientras que sus uñas se convertían en garras y derribaba a uno de los asaltantes, al mismo tiempo que el peli-negro tomaba el arma del otro y la doblaba como si fuera de juguete, ambos hombres intentaron escapar pero gabriel los noqueo con una patada – bien hecho- dijo conner – gracias mejor llamamos a la policía- comento el peli-castaño. Después de la llamada ambos jóvenes siguieron su camino hasta la cabina de tele transportación

**Monte justicia: 28 de septiembre, 0:30 AM (15 horas para el eclipse)**

Conner se encontraba en la cama con gabriel dormido y acurrucado en su pecho, el peli-negro no logra dormir, estaba demasiado preocupado por lo que pasaría ese día en la tarde asi que salio de la habitación para tomar aire fresco. Superboy salio a la playa y se recostó en la arena para observar las estrellar, a pesar de que la noche estaba fresca y que el solo traía puestos sus jeans el no sentía el frío, "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre que alguien bueno nace no siempre tiene un final feliz?" se pregunto mental mente mientras escuchaba el mar y sentía la suave brisa del viento en su pecho, el peli-negro siguió viendo las estrellas tratando de saber que haría para proteger a gabriel "¿Por qué el? Gabriel ya sufrió lo suficiente: sus padres lo abandonaron a los 8, lo secuestraron, experimentaron con el, nadie merece tanto sufrimiento" pensaba conner con tristeza.

En ese momento escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a el, miro de donde venia el sonido y era gabriel usando un pijama negro - ¿no puedes dormir?- pregunto este mientras se acercaba al peli-negro y se sentaba a su lado

-no asi que Salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco- respondió Superboy, sentándose el la arena, el peli-castaño se recostó en la arena y el peli-negro hizo lo mismo, ambos jóvenes estaban observando las estrellas en silencio hasta que gabriel hizo una pregunta - ¿Qué sucede? Se que Algo me estas ocultando, ayer te vi hablando con robin, wally y acualad- conner no sabia que decir, el peli-castaño cerro los ojos y dijo – si soy una molestia solo díganlo-,- no eres una molestia para nadie, solo que robin, kid flash, acualad y yo estamos en una misión secreta de la liga- respondió el peli-negro, gabriel sonrío y le dio un beso – mejor entramos o sino nos vamos a enfermar- dijo este, ambos fueron a la habitación sin saber lo que les esperaría después de unas horas

**Espero que les allá gustado y Perdón si este fue muy corto pero estos días estoy muy ocupado asi que intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible **


	15. el final eclipse y lagrimas

**este capitulo va a ser un poco largo pero es que es el ultimo capitulo y es para compenzar los capitulos cortos**

**Monte justicia: 28 de septiembre, 12:13 pm (3 hs 15 minutos para el eclipse)**

Gabriel y Robin se encontraban haciendo una pelea de practica en la sala de entrenamiento, el peli-negro intento dar una patada pero el peli-castaño le sujeto la pierna y la giro haciendo caer al chico maravilla – buena jugada- dijo robin mientras se levantaba – me hubieras ganado si dabas una patada lateral- dijo gabriel con una sonrisa, ambos rieron hasta que entro conner a la sala –gabriel voy a la playa ¿vienes con migo? – pregunto el peli-negro mayor. El peli-castaño asintió y siguió a conner hasta afuera del monte en donde se veía a kid flash y aqualad jugando voley, estuvieron jugando un partido de voley un rato hasta que el reloj de gabriel sonó – perdón chicos pero debo ir a visitar a mis padres- dijo este mientras tomaba su camiseta y entraba al monte, todo se alarmaron ya que faltaba poco para el eclipse asi que pusieron su plan en marcha.

Gabriel estaba apunto irse hasta que apareció Wally a su lado y dijo – a que no me ganas en una carrera de 30 vueltas alrededor del monte- el peli-castaño sonrío y asintió, ambos se pusieron en posición – preparados…listos…Yaa- dijo gabriel, kid flash salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo sin notar que su amigo no se había movido del lugar –ja me puedes ganar e velocidad pero no en inteligencia- dijo este mientras programaba las coordenadas pero sintió que alguien le acariciaba la nuca provocando que se quedara dormido y cayera al suelo. Aqualad sujeto a gabriel antes de que tocara el suelo y lo levanto, en ese momento los demás aparecieron

-bien ya dormimos a gabriel ahora solo falta encerrarlo en su habitación solo 1hora 30 minutos- dijo kid flash observando su reloj (1:15 pm), llevaron a gabriel hasta la habitación y lo recostaron en la cama, robin antes de cerrar la habitación con llave dejo la limonada que conner le había dicho en la mesa de noche que estaba junto a la cama.

Gabriel había despertado algo confundido hasta que recordó que tenia que ir a la casa de sus padres, miro su reloj y eran las 1:30 PM

-rayos si mejor me apresuro sino llegare tarde para ver el eclipse con ellos- dijo para si mismo, en ese momento se coloco el deje de la liebre pero antes de poder salir corriendo vio el vaso de limonada y se la bebió, el peli-castaño sintió una vibración por todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su dije brillaba con fuerza, gabriel se levanto de la cama a gran velocidad y corrió asía la puerta pero envés de abrirla la atravesó como si no estuviera hay (imagínense como en las caricaturas cuando un niño come demasiada azúcar se pone muy acelerado). Todo el equipo se encontraba en la sala viendo algunos registros de villanos a los que se enfrentaron hasta que escucharon un gran estruendo, todos se dieron vuelta pero lo uno que vieron fue una luz morada (para mi violeta es lo mismo que morado) que salio disparada al transportador y la computadora la identifico – GABRIEL V011- los cuatro chicos del grupo se sorprendieron por la velocidad asi que corrieron al tele transportador pero las chicas los detuvieron – ¿a don van?- pregunto megan – después te lo explicaremos pero ahora necesitamos encontrar a gabriel- dijo acualad, las chicas asintieron y se dirigieron a la bio-nave.

**Argentina 2:10 PM(**Ya solo faltaban pocos minutos para el eclipse cuando el equipo bajo de la nave, todos corrieron hasta la casa de gabriel pero cuando llegaron vieron toda la casa destrozada, Superboy escucho unas voces debajo de los escombros – chicos hay alguien debajo de los escombros- dijo este mientras levantaba una columna caída, todos empezaron a levantar todo hasta que se toparon con lo que parecía una esfera de hielo la cual zatana con un hechizo de calo y vieron a los padres y hermano de gabriel de gabriel

-¿se encuentran bien?- pregunto conner – si pero ¿Dónde esta gabriel?- pregunto el padre – no sabemos acabamos de llegar ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- pregunto Artemisa.

**Flash back**

Gabriel se encontraba jugando con su hermano menor mientras contaba lo que Abia vivido los últimos años, mientras sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá tomando un poco de te – me sorprende que desarrollaras tantos poderes en estos años hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti- dijo la madres, en ese momento la mesa de centro empezó a temblar hasta que la tetera cayo al suelo, de repente la puerta salio disparada de sus bisagras dejando ver al trío elemental – papa, mama corran yo me encargo- dijo gabriel tomando su forma animal, los padres del peli-castaño tomaron al bebe y empezaron a correr pero las paredes y puerta trasera se congelaron.

-no no, no querrán perderse el espectáculo- dijo ice, gabriel salto encima del villano de hielo pero piro lo mando a volar con una gran volad de fuego haciéndolo chocar contra una de las columnas de la casa, ice lanzo una ráfaga de nitrógeno liquido Asia los padres de gabriel, este al ver el ataque rompió uno de los tubos de agua y empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de sus padres habiendo una esfera de agua que se congelo y congelando en la parte de afuera a gabriel. El trío elemental tomo a gabriel y salieron de la casa para después sísmico la sacudiera provocando que toda la casa se viniera abajo enterrando a los padres del peli-castaño debajo de los escombros

**Fin del flash back**

-¿ahora que aremos?, no sabemos a donde pudieron llevárselo- dijo Artemisa – cuando deje la limonada en la habitación de gabriel le coloque un micro rastreador el cual el se bebió- dijo robin (como en la segunda temporada con impulso) el chico maravilla empezó a teclear su computadora hasta que consiguió lo que quería – no esta muy lejos de aquí, se encuentran en una bodega- dijo kid flash al ver el mapa, todos empezaron a correr para rescatar a su amigo

**Bodega abandonada (10 minutos para el eclipse)**

Todo estaba oscuro, solo se podía ver a gabriel en forma humana encadenado boca abajo en una mesa - ¿en donde estoy?- pregunto

-estas en el lugar donde comenzara todo el caos- se escucho una voz varonil y gruesa, de entre las sombras aparecieron ICE, PYRO ,SISMICO y un hombre grande, pelos canosos, con barba candado y que usaba un traje como los del trío elemental pero con marcas blancas y sin casco – yo soy Hurricane (1) y tu mi joven amigo eres la llave para el caos- dijo el mayor con tono macabro

**A unas calles del las bodegas**

El equipo ya había llegado a las coordenadas y solo faltaba entrar, todos se subieron al techo y entraron por el traga luz, todo estaba oscuro y muy silencioso – esto no me agrada- dijo Artemisa, en ese momento todo el lugar se ilumino y dejo ver unas antorchas en las paredes, unas especie de marcas en el cuelo que pasaban por toda a habitación y se unían en un gran circulo en el que estaban parados y en uno de los lados se podía ver a gabriel atado encadenado enana mesa – gabriel- dijeron todos y se acercaros pero cuando intentaron liberar a su amigo unas cadenas salieron de las paredes haciendo que el equipo se quedara en las paredes.

Piro y ice aparecieron y fueron colocándoles a todos collares inhibidores de poderes – bien venidos jóvenes y gracias cuidar tan bien al chico- dijo Hurricane apareciendo entre las sombras, Superboy intento romper las cadenas pero sin éxito – ni te molestes esas cadenas están reforzadas con cinternio haciéndolo muy difícil de romper- dijo sísmico – ya es hora de comenzar con el ritual y ustedes serán las primeras victimas de nuestro amo- dijo Hurricane, el trío elemental se arrodillo alrededor de la mesa en la que se encontraba el peli-castaño mientras colocaban un cristal en la espalda de este. el eclipse estaba empezando y los tres villanos elementales empezaron a decir unos versos en un idioma extraño mientras el cristal en la espalda de gabriel empezaba a flotar encima de este, el cristal comenzó a girar en el aire y fue descendiendo hasta tocar la tela de la camiseta de gabriel rompiéndola y dejando su piel expuesta con las dos marcas en forma de ojos, el equipo intentaba escapar de las cadenas para ayudar a su amigo pero eran demasiado duras hasta que robin saco de su guante un alambre y empezó a intentar abrir el cerrojo.

El cristal empezó a girar en la piel de gabriel provocando un camino de heridas que empezaron a sangran en gran cantidad mientras el peli-castaño gritaba de dolor, conner intentaba con todas sus fuerzas romper las cadenas, no soportaba escuchar los gritos de dolor de su novio, de la espalda de gabriel salía mucha sangre la cual caía en las marcas del suelo y seguía todo el camino de las marcas hasta llegar al centro del circulo mientras gabriel iba palideciendo y de las heridas salio una pequeña masa negra que se mezclo con la sangre derramada tiñéndola toda de negro, robin logro abrir el candado de sus cadenas asi que se quito el collar y también se lo quito a zatana la cual pronuncio un hechizo.

-liberus cadenix- susurro la hechicera haciendo que todas las cadenas se abrieran, el sol ya estaba completamente negro y la masa negra en el circulo empezó a tomar forma hasta que se transformo en necray (la contraparte de Gabriel)

- ¡ESTOY LIBRE!- regio el demonio mientras que el trío (ahora cuarteto) elemental se arrodillaba, el equipo se libero de las cadenas y vieron a la criatura – kid flash ayuda a Gabriel, zatana y superboy contra necray y Robin, megan, Artemisa y yo contra los demás- ordeno aqualad, todos se separaron y el peli-rojo rompió las cadenas del peli-castaño (estas no estaban reforzadas) el cual estaba demasiado pálido – Wally… allí atrás se encuentra mi bolso tráemelo- dijo Gabriel, el otro asintió y a toda velocidad trajo el bolso. El peli-castaño saco unas vendas y el peli-rojo lo fue vendando – listo ahora te llevare a un lugar seguro- dijo Wally pero Gabriel tomo de su bolso su caja de sus dijes – no… yo me encargo de esto- dijo Gabriel con poca fuerza – estas loco, perdiste demasiada sangre apenas podrías ponerte de pie- dijo kid flash – no me importa yo peleare para proteger a los que amo- respondió el peli-castaño, el peli-rojo vio que lo decía con determinación y solo asintió y lo ayudo a pararse.

Todos los dijes empezaron a brillar de sus respectivos colores y flotaron alrededor de Gabriel mientras este recuperaba su color natural y sus ojos brillaban de color blanco – ¡NECRAY! AMI ES A QUIEN BUSCAS ASI QUE VEN POR MI- grito, el demonio lanzo a superboy contra la pared haciéndolo chocar con zatana y miro Asia atrás viendo al joven en el que antes estaba encerrado y dijo – crees poder vencerme, tu ante pasado no pudo vencerme y tu crees poder matarme jajaja- el peli-castaño corrió a gran velocidad dando un golpe en el estomago al demonio mandándolo a volar contra el techo que mostraba que el eclipse estaba terminando, ambos empezaron a luchar con todas sus fuerzas pero la pelea estaba pareja.

Artemisa estaba pelean contra pyro que intentaba quemar la hasta que una flecha dio en su lanza llamas provocando que explora y que su traje empezara a quemarse así que escapo, ya el resto del trío elemental había sido vencido así que fueron a ayudar a superboy y zatana, cuando los despertaron ya que estaban inconcientes pudieron ver la pelea entre el peli-castaño y el demonio - ¿Qué hacemos nosotros no podemos hacerle ni un rasguño a esa cosa y Gabriel se le esta complicando- dijo kid flash, en ese momento Robin noto algo extraño -¿superboy que traes en el bolsillo?- pregunto este, el oji-azul mino su pantalón que estaba brillando en el bolsillo y saco el contenido que era el dije de superman que Gabriel le había dado – creo que se como ayudar- dijo conner apretando el puño y lanzando el dije asía su novio. Gabriel atrapo el dije que empezó a brillar con mas intensidad y sujeto a necray por detrás – si no puedo vencerte y vivir moriremos los dos- dijo el peli-castaño cerrando sus ojos mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar hasta que hubo una explosión de luz, dejando ver una mancha de sangre en el suelo y a gabriel todavía brillando tirado en el suelo con sus dijes volando a su alrededor, conner corrió a su lado y lo abrazo – lo lamento conner.. pero supongo que así debían ser las cosas- dijo gabriel mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro, superboy lo abrazo con fuerza no queriendo dejarlo ir, uno a uno los dijes de gabriel fueron rompiéndose en pedazos mientras que su dueño empezaba a desaparecer, el peli-negro vio esto y rompió el abrazo para besarlo hasta que se rompió el ultimo dije y gabriel se transformo en una pequeña esfera de luz que salio volando por el techo y mostrando que el eclipse había terminado, en el suelo nada mas quedaba el dije de conner que cambiaba de color violeta a blanco.

**Monte justicia 7:30 pm**

Conner se encontraba en su habitación viendo la foto que gabriel cuando fueron a nueva York en la cual se veían a Robin y zatana abrazados, al igual que wally y artemiza, kaldur y megan y el y gabriel, mientras veía la foto unas cuantas lagrimas caían en la foto, en ese momento alguien toco la puerta -¿Quién es?- pregunto sin ganas – soy megan venia para que vieras algo- dijo la marciana, conner salio de la habitación y siguió a megan a la playa del monte entrando a la parte de bosque hasta llegar a una parte sin árboles.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto superboy – es que todos lamentamos la muerte de gabriel así que hicimos esto- dijo kid flash haciendo una seña con la mano, detrás de ellos apareció la bio-nave que se movió y dejo ver que detrás de sus amigos se encontraba una estatua de gabriel con los 9 animales de sus dijes y en la parte de abajo tenia escrito "en memoria de gabriel un miembro digno de llamar amigo"

. conner sonrío y se limpio las lagrimas de felicidad que tenia – gracias chicos- dijo este –y no es todo mira debajo de la escritura- dijo artemiza, superboy se acerco y vio un vidrio que detrás tenia los 9 dijes de gabriel todos reconstruidos – muchas gracias – dijo mientras asían un abrazo grupal y caían algunas lagrimas

**para los que no les gusto ete final no se preocupen por que are una segunda parte de la historia**


End file.
